


Не-сказка

by Mecc



Series: Фикатон имени Рона Уизли 2015 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Azkaban, Character Death, Dark, Gen, Muggles, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecc/pseuds/Mecc
Summary: Что могло быть, успей Рон не позволить Гарри произнести имя Волдеморта тогда в палатке.
Series: Фикатон имени Рона Уизли 2015 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665274
Kudos: 1





	1. Лучший сейв

**Author's Note:**

> Часть 1. We are the chosen ones, we sacrifice our blood

_— Он за границей! Он все ещё ищет Палочку! Я так и знал!_

_— Гарри…_

_— Да ну тебя, Гермиона, почему ты такая упрямая? Признай наконец, что Волан…_

_— ГАРРИ, НЕ НАДО!_

Рон был очень хорошим вратарём, и это был его лучший рывок. Пока Гермиона кричала, он бросился к Гарри, врезался плечом в его грудную клетку, выбивая воздух, снося с ног.

Они упали под аккомпанемент испуганного писка Гермионы.

— Какого чёрта? — прохрипел придавленный Роном Гарри, пытаясь выбраться.

— Нет, это я хочу спросить: какого чёрта, Гарри? Ты совсем с ума сошёл? — Рон, ругаясь и кряхтя, поднимался с пола.

— На его имени Табу, ты что, забыл? Быть может, не посчитал важным? — Гермиона выглядела злой и немного растерянной. — Твоя одержимость чуть не привела к нам егерей! О чём ты только думал, Гарри Поттер? — с каждым словом она разъярялась всё больше и больше. — Дамблдор поручил нам поиски крестражей, прямым текстом, и я считаю, что это задание важнее туманных намёков на мифические артефакты, за которые мы цепляемся от отчаянья и вынужденного бездействия. У нас точно не будет шансов победить ты-знаешь-кого, если продолжать в таком духе. Зайти в тупик — нормально, искать бессмысленной смерти — нет.

Гарри остался сидеть на полу, растерянно смотря на разбушевавшуюся подругу. Он перевёл неуверенный взгляд на Рона, но тот поддержал Гермиону:

— Она права, Гарри. Действительно, права. Мы сейчас чуть снова не попались, как тогда, на Тотнем-Кортроуд.

Рон выглядел серьёзным, и Гарри с сожалением подумал, что на этот раз его согласие с Гермионой продиктовано отнюдь не чувством вины.

— И что теперь? — ядовито осведомился он. — Оба уйдёте, так?

— Не говори глупостей, Гарри! — воскликнула Гермиона, её губы задрожали, Рон смотрел на него с молчаливым, но оттого не менее выразительным упрёком.

— Замечательно! Я глупый, безответственный, одержимый всякими глупостями наивный идиот! Так приятно знать, что вы на самом деле обо мне думаете, — Гарри отвернулся, боясь не сдержаться.

Рон и Гермиона озабоченно переглянулись, а Гарри был очень сердит, но ещё больше — обижен. Разве не говорили они сами, что нужно что-то делать? Так чем им не нравится эта версия, тем более что Гермиона сама предложила посетить Лавгуда, и теперь у них есть хоть какая-то ниточка, а они...

— Гарри, — нерешительно начал Рон, — у меня есть идея.


	2. Мы пойдём другим путём

— Мы думали о местах и предметах, но упустили людей. Ведь Дамблдор узнал всё то, что узнал, от тех, кто так или иначе был близок ты-знаешь-кому. Сейчас опасно соваться в Лютный или Хогвартс, но почему бы не найти его воспитателей из приюта и детей, что были там вместе с ним — возможно, происшествие в пещере не было единственным подобным. Они наверняка смогут рассказать нам что-то полезное.

— В этом есть смысл, — протянула Гермиона.

— Больше, чем в Дарах Смерти? — всё ещё недовольно пробурчал Гарри. — Думаете, Дамблдор не узнал там всё, что только было возможно?

— Да, — вызывающе вскинула голову Гермиона, — воспоминаний маглов он тебе не показывал, найти и опросить всех — вряд ли успел бы или стал тратить на это всё своё время, ведь у Дамблдора было очень много дел, а ещё — он был урождённым волшебником, а значит, ориентировался в магловском мире не слишком хорошо, мог что-то и упустить. Мы наверняка сможем узнать что-то новое, вероятно — важное для дальнейшего исследования.

— Это точно, — присоединился к уговорам Рон, — наша... моя главная ошибка была в том, что я ждал быстрых результатов. Давайте попробуем просто потихоньку двигаться в нужном направлении?

Гарри не нравилась идея, но это было всё же лучше, чем не делать вообще ничего, только строить пустые теории:

— Ладно, — с трудом проговорил он, соглашаясь. — Как мы это сделаем?

— Найдём их и поговорим, так? — Рон немного неуверенно улыбнулся.

— Нет, не всё так просто, — задумчиво покачала головой Гермиона, — мы не найдём в обычной библиотеке списка сотрудников и воспитанников приюта с действительными адресами.

— Этот день должен войти в историю — ты призналась в том, что не все ответы можно найти в библиотеке, — Рон слегка усмехнулся.

— Не совсем, — возразила Гермиона с некоторым негодованием. — Если документация приюта сохранилась, то я знаю, где её искать — в Национальном архиве, в Лондоне, а это — что-то типа большой библиотеки, знаете ли, — закончила она с торжеством.

Даже всё ещё расстроенный Гарри не мог не улыбнуться такому постоянству, а Гермиона посчитала за лучшее не упоминать шансы на успех.

— Тогда нам стоит поспешить? — бодро спросил Рон.

— Снова нет, — покачала головой Гермиона. — Уже поздно, архив наверняка закрыт.

— Так тем лучше, — предположил Гарри. — Значит, нам не помешают.

Он неосознанно заразился преувеличенным энтузиазмом друзей и горел желанием действовать.

— Дело в том, что Национальный архив — всё же не обычная библиотека, он слишком большой и хорошо охраняется. Я не уверена, что ночью мы сможем пробраться незамеченными — вы вообще о такой вещи, как сигнализация, слышали? Да и найти нужные сведения будет непросто — это вам не пара стеллажей с историческими книжками. — Гермиона выглядела сосредоточенной и серьёзной, но не как человек в безвыходной ситуации, а это означало, что она уже придумала, как преодолеть эти трудности. — Идти нужно в приёмные часы — не возникнет проблемы с проникновением. Затем — стоит сделать официальный запрос. Если данные окажутся не в открытом доступе, придётся использовать мантию-невидимку. И последнее — я пойду одна, как в прошлый раз, это будет не так подозрительно и намного удобнее в случае необходимости скрытного проникновения под мантией.

Гермиона говорила так уверенно, что Гарри непроизвольно кивнул, соглашаясь, но Рон возмущённо воскликнул:

— Нет! Ты не пойдёшь туда одна, это слишком опасно, — друзья посмотрели на него с недоумением, и он продолжил:

— Ты что, тоже меня не слушала, когда я рассказывал о том, какой беспредел сейчас творится? Повсюду отряды егерей, если они тебя поймают... — он невольно передёрнулся и решительно на неё посмотрел. — Я тебя одну не отпущу!

— Рон, ты преувеличиваешь, — начала было Гермиона, но Гарри её перебил: — Он прав, пойдём все вместе, — сказано это было таким тоном, что она поняла — спорить бесполезно. 

— У меня есть одно условие, — только и смогла сказать Гермиона в ответ. — Прежде мы выучим заклинание дезиллюминации, и это обсуждению не подлежит.


	3. Границы дружбы

Ранним утром следующего дня они невидимыми аппарировали на какой-то холм. 

— Королевские ботанические сады, — едва слышно прошептала Гермиона.

Невдалеке виднелись водоём и теплицы, больно напомнившие о Хогвартсе. Гарри, Рон и Гермиона прокрались мимо грядок и добрались до ворот; дальше они шли не меньше получаса. Гермиона по дороге скинула в укромном месте мантию-невидимку, спрятав её в карман, а Гарри и Рон остались дезиллюминированными.

И вот перед ними появилось большое современно выглядевшее здание из стекла и бетона. Гермиона направилась к стоявшим неподалёку скамеечкам и чинно уселась.

— Муффлиато, — прошептала голосом Гарри пустота справа.

— Минут двадцать осталось до открытия, — пробормотала Гермиона, стараясь на всякий случай не слишком заметно шевелить губами.

Время тянулось мучительно медленно, но попытаться скрасить ожидание разговором они не решались — просто сидели, взявшись за руки, и ждали. Минут пять спустя со стороны Гарри раздался странный сдавленный звук.

— Что случилось? — взволнованно спросил Рон, Гермиона вздрогнула в испуге.

— Он вышел на её след! Бузинная палочка скоро будет в его руках! — с отчаяньем прошептал Гарри, а затем продолжил лихорадочно возбуждённым голосом: — Я вижу место, мы можем аппарировать туда и попытаться остановить его! Мы должны это сделать!

— Нет, Гарри, нельзя, — Гермиона с ужасом помотала головой. — Дамблдор не хотел, чтобы мы глупо и бессмысленно погибли, не выполнив его поручения.

— Я не знаю, чего хотел бы Дамблдор, и ты не знаешь, никто не знает. Он не был особо откровенен, как выяснилось. Я уже встречался с Вол... — Гермиона что было мочи сжала его руку, шипя как рассерженная кошка. — Ты-знаешь-кем! И всё ещё жив. Ну пожалуйста, мы должны попытаться, как же ты не понимаешь!

— Я понимаю, Гарри, правда, понимаю. Но ты сам говорил, что каждый раз спасался только благодаря удаче. А если нам не повезёт, никто не будет знать секрет его бессмертия, никто больше не сможет его остановить, никогда, ты понимаешь?

— Тогда я пойду один! — Гарри попытался вырвать руку.

— Петрификус Тоталус! — отчаянно взвизгнула Гермиона.

Раздался звук падающего тела и, под ошеломлённое молчание Рона, Гермиона залилась слезами.

На их счастье, некому было заметить в этот ранний час одиноко сидевшую на скамейке девушку, устраивавшую странные пантомимы.

Гермиона довольно быстро взяла себя в руки и ломким голосом спросила:

— Скажи мне, Рон, я могу рассчитывать на твоё благоразумие? Я могу доверить тебе Гарри и быть уверенной, что... — она всхлипнула и закашлялась.

— Да, — ответил тот просто, — не волнуйся, когда ты вернёшься, мы будем здесь, я обещаю.

— Простите меня, — горько прошептала она напоследок и, вытерев кулаками и без того красные глаза, направилась в архив. Её спина была неестественно прямой. 

Вернулась Гермиона нескоро: Рон успел не только придумать целую речь в её защиту, но и повторить оную Гарри — с небольшими изменениями — раз десять. Оценить эффективность своих попыток, как и состояние друга, он не мог: много ли поймёшь по невидимой, одеревеневшей в результате заклинания руке, но Рон отчаянно надеялся на лучшее. Он едва удержался от применения палочки, когда маленькая, уже традиционно невидимая ладошка нащупала его коленку и знакомый голос прошептал: — Это я, аппарируем.

Никто не услышал негромкий хлопок, никого не насторожил внезапный порыв ветра, качнувший голые ветки росших неподалёку от скамеек кустов.

Они переместились в очередной лесок где-то в глухомани. Сняв мантию-невидимку, Гермиона отменила наложенные на друзей чары. Она была готова к сколь угодно бурной реакции, но не к полной апатии: Гарри остался лежать на холодной земле, безучастно глядя в небо. Гермиона и Рон присели рядом с ним.

— Прости меня, если сможешь, — она открыла было рот, видимо, собираясь сказать что-то ещё, но вырвавшийся из горла всхлип помешал продолжить, и Гермиона замолчала, уткнувшись взглядом в землю, из её глаз вновь покатились слёзы; жалкая сгорбленная фигурка излучала отчаянье. Рон не знал, куда девать руки. Да, они поступили не очень красиво, но ведь хотели-то как лучше.

— Она у него, — наконец нарушил тишину Гарри. Он, не смотря на друзей, тихим и тусклым голосом поведал всё, что увидел сегодня благодаря связи с Волдемортом: каким образом тот искал Бузинную палочку, как и где он её нашёл.

— Гермиона, — Гарри наконец-то посмотрел ей в глаза.

Рон неловко поднялся и отошёл, пробормотав, что поставит пока палатку.

— Я не прощу тебя — не за что. Ты сделала то, что считала правильным, заботясь обо мне и нашей миссии. Я много думал, пока лежал обездвиженным на той скамейке. Палочка всё время была у Дамблдора, но он не сказал мне о ней ни слова, пока был жив, не завещал после смерти, как меч Гриффиндора. Если ей, как и мечу, суждено попасть в наши руки — это случится, рано или поздно, так или иначе. А ещё я думаю, он не случайно оставил «Сказки Барда Бидля» именно тебе, как самой разумной из нас, — знал, что ты поймёшь всё правильно, знал, что сделаешь верные выводы, не поддашься искушению и меня удержишь.

Он сел и положил руку ей на плечо.

— Давай, рассказывай как всё прошло в архиве, — Гарри улыбнулся, и Гермиона, не помня себя от радости и облегчения, стиснула его в крепких объятиях.

Рон, закончивший ставить палатку и ограждать место стоянки всеми необходимыми заклинаниями, подошёл как раз в этот момент.

— Всё нормально? — уточнил он, хотя и без того было понятно. — Пошли внутрь — замёрзнете.

Под добродушной улыбкой проглядывало беспокойство.

Пытаться что-то готовить не было ни сил, ни желания, а потому Гермиона просто согрела заклинанием воды и разлила по кружкам, а затем кратко пересказала свой поход и подвела итоги.

Теперь у них были имена работавших в приюте людей и их подопечных, но, в случае вторых, даже даты рождения были известны от силы у трети, не говоря уже о каких-либо дополнительных сведениях, по которым их можно было бы найти. Повезло с теми, кого усыновили — на семьи собирался довольно подробный отчёт, включая адрес, — но таких было крайне мало. 

С них и решили начать, но прежде — привести себя в порядок.

Неожиданной проблемой, вскрывшийся благодаря визиту в архив, оказался внешний вид. Скитаясь по лесам и живя впроголодь, они не обращали на него особого внимания, а зря. От них не пахло, конечно, а одежда была более-менее чистой, но выглядела весьма непрезентабельно, ведь, кроме универсального очищающего, из бытовых заклинаний подобного рода ребята не владели больше ничем. Магловских приспособлений для стирки и глажки у них также не было. Волосы Гермионы и вовсе превратились в нечто непередаваемое.

В свете предстоящей необходимости общения с людьми проблема вставала особенно остро.

Гарри отключился на середине обсуждения: очевидно, долгое пребывание в неподвижном состоянии на холоде дало о себе знать, и он простыл. 

Гермиона, заметив испарину на его лбу, влила в него перечное зелье и пересказывала Рону про Бузинную палочку уже шёпотом, а вскоре уснули и они.


	4. Тебе решать

Утром Гарри не стало лучше. Зелья — это, конечно, хорошо, но тёплый бульон тоже необходим, иначе организму просто негде взять сил для выздоровления.

— Нужно придумать что-то с едой, — вяло пробормотал Рон, глядя на лежащего в кровати друга. Тот пребывал в беспокойном забытьи, и оставалось только гадать, от чего он страдает сильнее: голода, температуры или радости Волдеморта.

Гермиона, вставшая раньше всех, сидела на постели, закутавшись в одеяла, и изучала какие-то бумаги. Там были папки с завязками из приюта, несколько старинных на вид книг и большие листы с цветными схемами. Карты — понял Рон и уточнил негромко:

— Что ты делаешь?

— Ищу кое-что, — она подняла на него сосредоточенное лицо и, прищурив глаза, будто её осенила какая-то идея, продолжила уже более оживлённо:

— И ты можешь мне помочь. Смотри, — Гермиона отлеветировала ему бумажку. Это был список с названиями городов, многие зачёркнуты, — постарайся вспомнить, Рон, не слышал ли ты о них чего-то, связанного с волшебниками, чего угодно. Магическое поселение неподалёку, музей, памятник, ферма по производству перьев и пергамента или разведению гиппогрифов, любое упоминание, хорошо? И вычеркни их из списка.

— Но зачем?

Гермиона потёрла нос испачканными в чернилах пальцами и неуверенно начала:

— Я... я подумала, что наша жизнь в лесу исчерпала себя. Просто сейчас это скорее помеха на нашем пути, и мы могли бы... при определённых обстоятельствах... перебраться в город, — она с ожиданием уставилась на Рона, но тот молчал, и Гермиона принялась вываливать аргументы, лихорадочно частя: — Тогда, на Чаринг-Кроссроуд, нас нашли только благодаря Табу на имени ты-знаешь-кого. Даже несмотря на заклинания, обнаружить нас сейчас не так сложно — было бы желание. Тем временем волшебники на самом деле не представляют, насколько маглов много — затеряться среди них было бы так просто, особенно в немаленьком городе. Чистокровные снобы ориентируются там слабо: это ведь ниже их достоинства — подстраиваться под тех, кто, как они считают, является грязью... К тому же мы смогли бы привести себя в порядок, нормально питаться, для Гарри сейчас это очень важно... Поиски, опять же, проводить будет удобнее. Для большей безопасности стоит выбрать такой город, в котором для волшебников не было бы ничего интересного, чтобы свести к минимуму вероятность случайного столкновения с егерями, и вот тут мне нужна твоя помощь.

Гермиона напряжённо застыла, ожидая его решения. Была ли она права, а её аргументы — достаточно убедительными? А главное, разумными? Оставалось надеяться, что да.

Рон смотрел на неё: нервно сжатые пальцы, бледное лицо и обведённые чёрной усталостью глаза.

— Хорошо, — только и смог сказать он и взял список.

Первоначально тот состоял пунктов из тридцати, наверное. Теперь же почти все были вычеркнуты. Остались Сток-он-Трент, Борнмут, Мидлсбро и Уэйкфилд.

— Я разработала систему критериев: численность населения, год основания, наличие достопримечательностей, контингент, — Гермиона была слишком воодушевлена, чтобы молчать.

— Сток-он-Трент, мы были там на «ярмарке шести» пару раз, — Рон ненадолго замялся. — Она не очень известна, зато там большой выбор недорогих подержанных вещей. Про остальные я ничего не слышал.

Ему казалось, что уши сейчас загорятся, но Гермиона только кивнула, одарив его мимолётным благодарным взглядом, и забрала листок. Рон был признателен за отсутствие комментариев. 

— Тогда Борнмут, — решила она после довольно продолжительного раздумья. — Куча иностранцев, много молодёжи, отдыхающие постоянно меняются — совершенно не будем выделяться.

Рон обрадовался смене темы и некой определённости, замаячившей на горизонте, так сильно, что голову его посетила несомненно гениальная идея.

— Слушай, Гермиона, помнишь, когда я уходил из дома, то замаскировал упыря, чтобы все думали, что он — это я? — она кивнула. — Так вот, почему бы нам тоже не замаскироваться? Не наколдовывать сыпь или что-то вроде того, а просто сделать так, чтобы нас нельзя было узнать с первого взгляда. Как думаешь?

— Ох, Рон, это замечательная идея, — Гермиона подалась вперёд, радостно улыбаясь. — Только мы вообще не будем ничего колдовать, сделаем это магловским способом. И начнём прямо сейчас!

Она вскочила с кровати и принялась носиться по палатке, собираясь: натянула куртку, порылась в сумочке, не найдя нужного, воспользовалась палочкой и призвала перцовое зелье и пучок каких-то трав, положила всё это на тумбочку у кровати Гарри, схватила оттуда его очки и сунула их в карман. Гарри всё ещё спал, он был бледен и на лбу его блестела испарина. Гермиона застыла посреди палатки, повернувшись к Рону.

— Ты же понимаешь, что кто-то должен остаться с ним, а из нас двоих я знаю магловский мир лучше.

Это была правда, как бы ни хотел Рон её не признавать, а потому он кивнул.

— Перцовое по столовой ложке каждые четыре часа, вот эти травы — заваривай и давай пить тёплым.

Гермиона стукнула себя палочкой по макушке и исчезла.

— Удачи, — прошептал Рон в пустоту.

Он сидел с Гарри и проклинал себя. За то, что не догадался наколдовать согревающие чары, и теперь его лучший друг болен, за то, что отпустил Гермиону одну в опасную вылазку, согласившись с её аргументами. Да неважно, насколько они правильные, её могут поймать, пытать, убить. Он просто не сможет жить с этим.

Прошло уже довольно много времени, но Гарри всё ещё спал, и Рон попытался разбудить его, чтобы дать лекарство, вот только ничего не вышло: на самом деле он не спал, а был без сознания. Рон испугался ещё больше и в который раз пожалел, что на его месте сейчас не Гермиона — уж она-то бы знала, как поступить. Тем не менее он взял себя в руки и решил, что в его силах, по крайней мере, добросовестно выполнять её указания: Рон попытался влить зелье в рот безучастного Гарри, часть пролилась мимо, на подушку и шею, но он надеялся, что сколько-то всё же попало по назначению. Затем пришёл черёд отвара, после чего Рону пришлось несколько раз накладывать высушивающее заклинание как на многострадальную подушку, промокшую почти насквозь, так и на самого Гарри.

Час проходил за часом, Рон продолжал выполнять предписания Гермионы, в перерывах разговаривая с Гарри обо всём, что только приходило в голову, пытаясь не свихнуться от беспокойства и неопределённости. Казалось, что вся палатка насквозь пропиталась тяжёлым лечебным духом, который буквально сводил с ума, забивая ноздри и щипля глаза.

Поздно вечером, когда Рон услышал голос, произносящий его имя, у входа в палатку, он подумал, что это конец — у него ещё и галлюцинации начались. 

— Рон! Отзовись же! Это я, просто не хотела вас пугать, появляясь без предупреждения. Меня можно не узнать, — продолжил тем временем тот же голос, а потом она вошла.

Без привычного хаоса на голове Гермиона выглядела немного чуждо, короткая мальчишеская стрижка делала её сильно моложе и будто бы меньше на вид, но это была, несомненно, она, и Рон немного успокоился.

— Гермиона, Гарри совсем плохо, он весь день не приходил в себя, зелье не действует, я вообще не уверен, получилось ли у меня впихнуть в него достаточно, — Рон размахивал руками в сильнейшем волнении. — Как же хорошо, что ты вернулась.

Гермиона сорвалась с места со скоростью ракеты. Подлетев к Гарри, она приложила руку к его лбу. Тот был горячим и влажным, а сам он — бледным. Лицо напряжённое, на щеках — лихорадочный румянец. Сухие губы приоткрыты, дыхание хриплое, громкое и вырывается, будто через силу. Гермиона зажмурилась на мгновенье, перебарывая подступающую панику и сосредотачиваясь на том, что нужно сделать.

— Это не простуда, больше похоже на воспаление лёгких или что-то вроде того, поэтому перечное и не помогает, — размышляла она вслух. — Он слишком слаб, а я не предвидела такой возможности...

Гермиона хмуро постучала пальцами по одеялу в раздумьях, призвала из сумочки несколько зелий и цветных коробочек, пару пучков непонятной травы.

— Ибупрофен, димедрол, амоксициллин, натриевая соль, женьшень, солодка, шиповник, ромашка, мёд, перечное, укрепляющее, бодрящее, — бормотала она вполголоса, добавляя в чашку ингредиенты. Её движения были резкими и немного суматошными. Закончив, Гермиона перемешала получившуюся смесь при помощи волшебной палочки и посмотрела сначала на Гарри, а потом на Рона.

— Я не уверена, что это поможет, что не будет только хуже. Рон, он может умереть, а в больницу нам нельзя, ни в магловскую, ни в волшебную. Мы рискуем в обоих случаях, но что-то нужно делать, и поскорей, — обычно самоуверенная и всегда всё знающая лучше других, сейчас Гермиона выглядела почти жалко в своей нерешительности. Она что, хочет, чтобы он решил? От этого выбора зависит жизнь Гарри, их судьба, будущее всего мира волшебников. 

Рон чуть не взвыл от отчаянья. Вот, значит, каково это — когда от тебя зависят судьбы людей, в том числе родных тебе людей. Твой выбор определит всё. Раньше он не понимал этого, даже последние события не были настолько ошеломляющими, ведь тогда он просто делал, что мог, действуя на автомате, почти не задумываясь, и этого, к счастью, оказывалось достаточно. Но не теперь — теперь он должен принять на себя ответственность. Как же Гарри справлялся с этим? Постоянно, из раза в раз. Он говорил, что ему помогали... Но ведь вот она, Гермиона, помогает. «Она не уверена», но, чёрт возьми, она умнейшая ведьма нашего поколения, это все признавали. Если кто и мог бы спасти Гарри в подобных обстоятельствах, то только она, а раз Гермиона в собственных способностях не уверена, то он — Рон — уверен в ней вполне. Настолько, что готов поставить на карту жизнь лучшего друга? Решай, Рон, тик-так. Да, и этого должно быть достаточно.

— Нужно попробовать, — он кивнул на её адскую смесь для большей внушительности.

— Хорошо, — Гермиона будто вышла из оцепенения. — Помоги-ка мне.

Они приподняли Гарри, подложив пару дополнительных подушек. Гермиона держала его голову и мягко массировала горло, пока Рон тонкой струйкой вливал дымящееся варево, которое должно было спасти их друга — по идее, — но могло и убить, как само по себе, так и в результате промедления.

Потом они сидели с двух сторон у его изголовья, поминутно проверяя, нет ли каких изменений. Им казалось, что температура стала ниже, а хрипы — тише. 

Гермиона ещё несколько раз готовила свой экспериментальный коктейль, который они вливали прежним способом, Гарри то и дело начинал говорить, не приходя в сознание, снова вспоминая все самые страшные моменты своей жизни. Он кричал, просил прощения и извинялся, а Рону с Гермионой приходилось держать его, пока он метался в горячечном бреду. 

Так они и уснули: выбившись из сил, на кровати Гарри, прижавшись к нему с двух сторон.


	5. Перемены

Несколько дней без еды, к тому же наполненных дикой нервотрёпкой, не прошли даром — проснулись они уже днём. Все трое.

У Гермионы случилась настоящая истерика — от облегчения, видимо. Она снова плакала, сжимая в объятиях то одного, то другого, то обоих сразу. Гарри и Рон, смущённые таким проявлением чувств, смиренно терпели неловкую для них ситуацию и исправно, в сотый, казалось, раз, прощали её за всё, в чём она истово каялась. Оба вздохнули с громадным облегчением, когда Гермиона, немного придя в себя, спохватилась, что у неё есть хорошие новости.

— Девчонки, — беззвучно, одними губами, так, чтобы она не увидела, прошептал Рон.

Гарри понимающе закатил глаза, соглашаясь.

— Вчера утром, пока ты ещё спал, — голос Гермионы опасно задрожал, но только на секунду, и она продолжила уже спокойнее: — Мне в голову пришла одна идея, а Рон помог, — Гермиона изложила Гарри план переселения к маглам.

— Я, спеша претворить её в жизнь, отправилась сразу. Ты сказал, что не сердишься, но я хотела... а если бы я проверила... ты же умер почти...

— Гермиона, хватит, — с нажимом прервал её Гарри, — мы уже всё на этот счёт выяснили, всё в порядке. Лучше расскажи, где ты была и что делала.

— Хорошо, — она вымучено улыбнулась, — для начала я аппарировала в Лондон и подстриглась в первой попавшейся парикмахерской. Зашла в супермаркет, — Гермиона подхватилась с кровати и принялась вытаскивать из сумочки разнокалиберные коробочки и свёртки, раскладывая их на столе, она протянула один Гарри. — Это сок, апельсиновый, пей, тебе нужно как можно больше витаминов, — Гермиона распотрошила ещё несколько упаковок, сделала большую тарелку бутербродов и вернулась с ней к ребятам. 

— И ты молчала, что у нас есть еда? — возмущённо и немного жалобно спросил Рон.

Гермиона хотела было разразиться гневной тирадой, но он выглядел так забавно в этот момент, и Гарри, не удержавшись, рассмеялся столь заразительно и искренне, что вскоре хихикали уже все трое. Это окончательно разрядило обстановку. 

— Так вот, — продолжила Гермиона, слегка улыбаясь, когда бутерброды, сок и смех закончились, — после этого я отправилась в туристическое агентство и... стащила несколько буклетов. Борнмут — довольно популярное место отдыха, — она призвала со стола яркие бумажки и протянула ребятам, — а потом я аппарировала туда.

— Что? — Рон, начавший было внимательно рассматривать буклет, выронил его и ошарашено уставился на неё. — Разве это возможно? Я не слышал, чтобы по колдографии аппарировали.

— Я тоже, — Гермиона невозмутимо пожала плечами, — но о принципиальной невозможности подобного также нигде не упомянуто. Кроме того, это фотография, а не колдография. У маглов они не двигаются, помнишь? Как выяснилось, при должной концентрации всё замечательно получается.

— Но зачем было так рисковать, Гермиона? — Гарри смотрел встревоженно.

Он всегда считал её чрезвычайно разумной и не склонной к излишнему риску, но только сейчас понял, что, на самом-то деле, «тихий омут» — это как раз про неё. Кто недрогнувшей рукой заколдовал Невилла, когда понадобилось, разработал план с оборотным, нарушил не просто правила, но закон, спасая Сириуса, шантажировал человека, создал сначала политическую партию, а потом и нелегальный кружок, нарушил ещё кучу законов, отправляя родственников в безопасное место; не гнушался воровством, вандализмом и членовредительством, если считал их необходимыми? Гарри серьёзно задумался, а Гермиона тем временем возразила:

— Я посчитала возможный риск минимальным и оправданным тем, что мы не оставим следа, по которому нас можно было бы вычислить, стоит только пожирателям хоть немного подумать, — она фыркнула с некоторой долей превосходства. — Оказавшись в Борнмуте, я приобрела несколько газет с объявлениями о сдаче жилья в аренду, там это очень популярно. Денег у нас хватит только на задаток за небольшую квартирку в не самом престижном районе, но нам такой вариант как раз даже лучше подойдёт — сложнее отследить. Я воспользовалась телефонной будкой и договорилась с домовладельцем о встрече.

Она замолчала, ожидая реакции. Гарри в очередной раз удивился тому, как Гермиона умудряется играючи проворачивать такие, как ему казалось, сложные вещи: он сам, наверное, никогда бы не додумался и до половины того, что она считала само собой разумеющимся. 

— Так что, мы можем туда отправляться? — нарушил тишину Рон.

— Сначала маскировка, — глаза Гермионы загорелись нездоровым энтузиазмом.

Она вскочила, подошла к столу и принялась объяснять:

— Магловские средства для изменения внешности весьма разнообразны и широко распространены. Даже если местные нас каким-либо способом уличат в их применении, это не повлечёт за собой никаких последствий. Ещё одно преимущество, по сравнению с магическими, в том, что на «Фините инкантатем» и другие отменяющие или выявляющие чары они просто никак не среагируют. Волшебники же, обладающие знаниями, необходимыми для того, чтобы без помощи магии вывести нас на чистую воду, тесно связаны с магловским миром и на нашей стороне. Далее, как вы, несомненно, знаете, отличительными чертами, помимо роста и фигуры, зачастую служат причёска и лицо. Перейдём непосредственно к нашей ситуации: моя пышная шевелюра, рыжие волосы Рона, твои очки и шрам, Гарри — всё это заставит случайного прохожего обратить на нас внимание, выделяет нас из толпы. С собой я уже разобралась: всего лишь короткая стрижка — и даже вам, моим лучшим друзьям на протяжении семи лет, понадобилось некоторое время для узнавания. Рону мы покрасим волосы в чёрный цвет и соберём их в хвост — это совершенно поменяет впечатление и, кроме того, прибавит несколько лет. Рон и так выглядит старше и внушительнее своего возраста, можно будет сказать, что ему все двадцать, а это очень хорошо, ведь без взрослого нам квартиру никто не сдаст, если только магию не применим, да и три, по магловским меркам, подростка, к тому же разного пола, проживающие без какого-либо контроля, легко могут вызвать ненужный нам интерес, — Гермиона с воодушевлением расхаживала вдоль стола, изредка тыкая пальцем в коробку или свёрток из числа ранее извлечённых из сумочки. — И наконец Гарри. Тоже поменяем цвет волос — на каштановый, — скроем шрам чёлкой, заменим очки на цветные линзы.

Она горела желанием приступить немедленно, но когда Гарри попытался встать с постели, то чуть не упал в обморок от слабости, и, хотя он уверял, что всё хорошо, Гермиона, приложив ладонь к его лбу, с тревогой констатировала высокую температуру. Не такую, как раньше, но о полном выздоровлении речи пока не шло.

— Тогда давай займёмся тобой, Рон, — предложила Гермиона. — Я договорилась встретиться с домовладельцем — мистером Пиндженом — сегодня после обеда, и ты должен там быть.

— Э, ладно.

Гермиона взяла одну из двух выделяющихся своим размером среди остальных предметов для маскировки коробочек и, открыв её и прочитав инструкцию, велела Рону сесть на стул, стоявший неподалёку, а сама принялась смешивать в чашке оказавшиеся внутри этой коробки ингредиенты. По палатке поплыл едкий аммиачный запах.

— Что это за отрава? — вытаращив глаза, поинтересовался Гарри.

— Обычная краска для волос, — было видно, что Гермиона и сама с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не выбежать на свежий воздух, сосредоточенно размешивая темнеющую прямо на глазах массу.

— А теперь постарайся сидеть спокойно, — предупредила она Рона, закончив приготовления и подступая к нему со смердящей чашкой в одной руке и расчёской в другой. Это смотрелось почти угрожающе.

Заметив испуг в глазах будущей жертвы магловской косметологии, она решила совместить неприятное с полезным и отвлечь его тем самым от, собственно, экзекуции:

— Слушай меня внимательно. Ты должен запомнить, что нужно говорить мистеру Пинджену. Мы с Гарри — брат и сестра, Гертруда и Генри Грейторы, семнадцати и шестнадцати лет от роду. Тебя зовут Роберт Вайс, ты наш дядя по материнской линии. Родители, — Гермиона замолкла, прикусив губу, но через секунду решительно продолжила: — недавно погибли в результате теракта, когда поехали в романтическое путешествие в честь двадцатой годовщины свадьбы. Тебе, как единственному оставшемуся родственнику, пришлось взять на себя заботу о нас. В Борнмут мы приехали ради смены обстановки, на какой срок — и сами пока не знаем.

— Но зачем нам такое говорить про родителей? — возмутился было Рон, но Гермиона печально объяснила:

— Затем, чтобы объяснить нашу нелюдимость, угрюмость, настороженность и само пребывание в городе. Затем, чтобы нас о них и нашей жизни не спрашивали, не лезли в душу и не ловили на несоответствиях. Я могу придумать чудесную благополучную историю и выучить её так, что придраться будет не к чему, а вы с Гарри? — пристыженная тишина была весьма красноречивым ответом.

— Старайся сильно много не болтать, если он сам не станет спрашивать. Будет чрезмерно любопытен, начнёт задавать вопросы, ответов на которые ты не знаешь, — говори, что это наше внутрисемейное дело или что не хотел бы распространяться на больную тему, тут по обстоятельствам.

Она провела расчёской по волосам Рона в последний раз и торжественно заявила:

— Готово.

— Ты знаешь, это по любым меркам выглядит странно. Что по волшебным, что по магловским, — протянул с сомнением Гарри, а Гермиона едва успела перехватить руку Рона, возжелавшего ощупать свою шевелюру и убедиться, что ей не нанесено непоправимого урона.

— Ну, не совсем готово, — исправилась она, — Надо посидеть полчаса так, а потом смыть, только трогать пока нельзя.

Это были те ещё полчаса. Влажный холод на голове Рона сменился теплом, а затем и жжением, а Гермиона не уставала заставлять его повторять детали их легенды, строго следя за руками, так и норовившими почесать то тут, то там. Под конец ей пришлось держать их почти непрерывно.

Когда подогретая в котелке вода смыла, наконец, с его волос эту магловскую пакость, Рон испытал облегчение, граничащее с удовольствием. После просушки и экспресс-курса обращения с магловскими резинками для волос, Гермиона протянула ему зеркальце.

Поначалу Рон даже немного испугался: расчёт оказался верным, и небольшие, на первый взгляд, изменения привели к ошеломляющему результату. Непривычно, но в целом ему скорее понравилось, чем нет.

— Я действительно выгляжу старше, — довольно поделился он своими выводами с друзьями. — И круче, почти как Билл.

Гермиона снисходительно усмехнулась, но промолчала.

Они привели свою одежду в порядок, насколько это вообще было возможно в подобных условиях. Гермиона заставила тумбочку у кровати Гарри зельями, соком и тарелкой с фруктами, нудно перечисляя, что ему делать нужно, что можно, а чего — категорически не рекомендуется, взяла Рона за руку, и они исчезли.


	6. Иллюзия нормальности

Встреча прошла на удивление быстро и успешно. Домовладелец оказался пожилым невысоким мужчиной с пышными бакенбардами, степенным и не слишком любопытным. Рон, затерроризированный Гермионой, ожидал чего-то наподобие экзамена у МакГонагалл, а получился зачёт у Хагрида.

Квартирка на третьем этаже симпатичного кирпичного дома была действительно небольшой, но довольно уютной: прихожая, гостиная, столовая, совмещённая с кухней, две спальни и ванная.

В палатку они вернулись воодушевлённые и ещё больше обрадовались тому, что Гарри чувствовал себя немного лучше.

Через несколько дней он совсем поправился, был признан годным к безопасной аппарации, перемещён по новому адресу на Холденхёрст-роуд и подвергнут страшным испытаниям: уже знакомый с покраской, Гарри вынужден был осваивать ещё дополнительно гель для укладки волос и линзы. Найти взаимопонимание с первым оказалось не так сложно, разве что переборщил по неопытности, и волосы казались немного грязными, а вот вторые предстали поистине пыточным инструментом. Гермиона старалась помочь — по мере сил, — но её познания в данной области ограничивались сухой теорией и помогали слабо.

Долгожданный и выстраданный успех решили отметить прогулкой. Хотя Гермиона и была поначалу против, но Рон и Гарри убеждали её, что им просто необходимо разведать местность. 

— Ладно, заодно хоть проверим, насколько подходят тебе линзы, — всё же согласилась она недовольно. — Ещё надо будет купить газет и взять в библиотеке кое-какие справочники, это даже недалеко.

Гарри и Рон только понимающе переглянулись.

На лестнице они столкнулись с мистером Пиндженом, который, важно поздоровавшись, хитро спросил:

— Роберт, а племяши твои неужто близнецы?

— Нет, — удивился тот. А ведь и правда: торчащие каштановые волосы, карие, теперь у обоих, разве что у Гарри проступает слабая прозелень, глаза, небольшой рост и крайняя субтильность делали их легенду весьма достоверной.

— Генри младше на год, — добавила Гермиона, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Что бы она ни говорила, но ей тоже не терпелось на улицу.

— А как похожи, — умилился мистер Пинджен и продолжил: — я зашёл за миссис Хэвей со второго этажа — хочу сопроводить её на бридж. Мы устраиваем небольшие стариковские посиделки у меня на Литледаун Драйв каждую неделю по субботам. Молодёжи обычно неинтересно, но... — он немного смутился и закончил, видимо, не совсем так, как собирался: — В общем, вы заходите, ребятки, если что. Начало всегда в четыре, десятый дом. А теперь прошу меня простить — прекрасная леди ждёт.

Они сердечно распрощались и направились по своим делам.

— А он приятный, — поделился своим мнением Гарри уже снаружи.

— Точно, — согласился Рон, — ну, как тебе эти финтифлюшки?

— Они называются линзы, — устало проворчала Гермиона, на ходу внимательно обшаривая взглядом окрестности.

— Оно того стоило, — решил Гарри, оглядываясь, — намного удобнее.

— А вставлять их ты привыкнешь, — подбодрила его Гермиона. — И я вас очень прошу: не поленитесь говорить мне обо всех объявлениях о приёме на работу, какие только увидите.

— Зачем? — на неё уставились две пары удивлённых глаз.

— Вы как маленькие, честное слово. Да, мы спасаем мир, но тех денег, что у меня были, почти не осталось, а нам надо платить за квартиру. Продукты из супермаркета, конечно, вкусней, чем дары природы, но зато стоят денег.

— Может, нам не стоило тогда затевать всё это? С маглами, я имею в виду, — робко спросил у Гермионы Гарри. 

— Может, и не стоило, — со вздохом ответила она, — я уже ни в чём полностью не уверена, но разве у нас есть другой план?.. Посущественней, чем просто «пойти бить морду ты-знаешь-кому».

— О, смотрите, требуется мастер, — попытался разрядить обстановку Рон, указывая рукой на витрину одной из забегаловок неподалёку, и тем самым не дав Гарри ответить, — только непонятно — что за мастер?

— Это тату-салон, — фыркнула Гермиона и, видя непонимание Рона, объяснила: — магловские картинки на коже, похожи на магические татуировки, но не двигаются и наносятся не заклинанием, а иголками и чернилами. Нам не подходит, если только у кого-то из вас нет скрытых талантов к рисованию, — она улыбнулась, — но ты всё равно молодец.

Ещё пару раз они замечали подобные объявления, но ни одно из них не подошло: как оказалось, они не умеют практически ничего, что могло бы быть востребовано в магловском мире. Тем не менее, вернувшись в их новый дом, ребята посчитали вылазку вполне успешной — Гермиона авторитетно заявила, что теперь они ещё на один шаг ближе к цели и углубилась в раздобытую макулатуру.

Было решено поставить палатку в одной из спален и не пренебрегать заклинаниями и поочерёдной стражей, как и раньше.

День шёл за днём, а неделя за неделей. Они всё-таки нашли источник доходов: Рон устроился в небольшую лавку старьёвщика — чинить вещи. Приходил утром, запирался в подсобке под предлогом, что не может работать, когда ему мешают, а стук в дверь он не слышит из-за радио, аппарировал обратно в квартирку, где все они закапывались в «Жёлтые страницы» в поисках людей из списка. Дело продвигалось со скрипом, едва-едва: единственный всё ещё живой магл, которого им удалось найти, бывший сторож, оказался настолько стар и далёк от реальности, что даже объяснить ему цель визита не представлялось возможным, не говоря уже о том, чтобы узнать что-либо полезное. Иногда они отвлекались на чтение книг Гермионы, оправдывая себя нежеланием зацикливаться на одной-единственной идее, к тому же оказавшейся не слишком плодотворной; искали любые сведения, которые могли бы помочь, но и тут всё было по-прежнему. Вечером Рон аппарировал обратно, несколько раз произносил «Репаро» и перетаскивал в зал обретшие вторую жизнь вещи. Его результаты были достаточно впечатляющими, чтобы хозяин лавки охотно мирился со своеобразным стилем работы. 

Несколько раз они выходили посидеть в пабе, слушали разглагольствования посетителей о футболе в целом и всех перипетиях судьбы местной команды в частности. Однажды даже выбрались к мистеру Пинджену на бридж. Это было немного странно, но довольно мило. 

Инициатором подобных развлечений, как ни странно, выступила Гермиона: она мотивировала это тем, что иначе они могут попросту сойти с ума, а в таком состоянии сделать что-либо с тем-кого-нельзя-называть будет проблематично. Сильно уговаривать не пришлось — Гарри и Рон и сами чувствовали, что скоро на стенку полезут, но, по правде говоря, «смена деятельности» что-то не особо помогала.

Гарри периодически проваливался в сознание Волдеморта, но ничего ценного подсмотреть не удавалось, и он старался не тревожить друзей понапрасну — не говорить об этом, если они сами не догадывались, — потому как реакция на его «шпионскую деятельность» была скорее негативной. Рон и Гермиона в один голос протестовали и считали это занятие опасным и глупым, о чём не уставали напоминать.

Иногда удавалось поймать выпуски «Поттеровского дозора». Они и карта Мародёров служили, пусть слабым, но утешением, являлись ниточкой, связывающей с миром волшебников. Министерство принимало всё более ужасные законы относительно «магловских выродков», контроля и учёта волшебников. Списки жертв заставляли Гарри ощущать вину. О смерти друзей или семейства Уизли не сообщали, что, напротив, немного успокаивало, даже по поводу Луны они всё ещё надеялись на лучшее.

Всё закончилось однажды вечером в июле, когда удалось поймать очередной выпуск. В «Поттеровском дозоре» сообщили об убийстве Джинни Уизли.


	7. Смерть Джинни Уизли, или Здравствуй, реальность

Рону показалось, что он ослышался. Этого же не могло случиться, так? Просто не могло. Рапира продолжал что-то говорить, но Рон не слышал: только переводил взгляд с Гарри на Гермиону и обратно. Они молчали, но потемневшее лицо одного и слёзы, капавшие из глаз второй, лучше любых слов убеждали в реальности произошедшего.

— Джинни, — голос был хриплым и непослушным. 

Гарри отвернулся, а от сострадания во взгляде Гермионы становилось только хуже. Кровь гулко билась в ушах, хотелось закричать, разбить что-нибудь, топать ногами, требовать, чтобы кто-то сильный и мудрый объяснил «почему», а лучше — всё исправил, но это были пустые и тщетные желания, которые ничего не могли изменить.

Продолжать сидеть здесь и ничего не делать или снова рыться в чёртовых книгах казалось невозможным, почти кощунственным; его взгляд лихорадочно метался по палатке в поисках чего-то, но он и сам не знал, чего именно.

— Пошли, — внезапно сказала Гермиона.

Она уцепилась за руки Гарри и Рона и с силой потащила их за собой из палатки. Аппарация оказалась неожиданной. 

— Где мы? — спонтанное перемещение выбило из колеи ещё больше, и голос Гарри прозвучал зло.

— Чейзвуд. Муффлиато, — невозмутимо ответила она и, резко повернувшись, махнула палочкой, оглушительно прокричав:

— Бомбарда!

Ближайшее дерево со зловещим треском разлетелось мелкой щепой.

— Бомбарда! Бомбарда! Бомбарда! — уже через несколько секунд на три голоса вопили они, яростно посылая заклятия во все стороны. 

Было сложно сказать, как долго продолжалось это безумие, но в какой-то момент Гермиона обессилено упала на траву, тихо всхлипывая. Лицо Рона уже давно было мокрым от злых слёз. Дольше всех бесновался Гарри, под конец выкрикивая просто бессвязные магловские проклятия, не имевшие никакого отношения к магии. 

Но в конце концов и он угомонился. 

Они некоторое время все вместе молча сидели на траве.

— Надо уходить, — подал голос Гарри, — мы знатно нашумели.

Он поднялся, пустил из палочки струйку воды, чтобы смыть с лица древесную труху; Гермиона и Рон тоже умылись. Все наскоро отряхнулись от опилок и щепы, обильно усыпавших волосы и одежду, привычно взялись за руки и аппарировали.

Вокруг снова был лес.

Рон вопросительно посмотрел на Гермиону — именно она обычно направляла совместную аппарацию, как самая способная к сосредоточенности и знакомая с количеством мест, в несколько раз большим, чем Гарри и Рон вместе взятые.

— Парк Мэйрик. Я подумала, что нам стоит пройтись.

Шли молча, тупо перебирая ногами и стараясь ни о чём не думать. Получалось неплохо, вот только Гермиона несколько переоценила их возможности, и спустя некоторое время настоятельное желание присесть уже довлело над всеми тремя. Они брели по Олд-Крайстчёрч-роуд, до дома было ещё неблизко, а укромного местечка для аппарации в обозримом пространстве не наблюдалось.

Спасением выступил паб, гостеприимно и маняще подмигивавший окошками страждущим прохожим.

Они зашли и с огромным облегчением устроились за одним из столиков, неосознанно выбрав угловой, с хорошим обзором. В прошлые посещения подобных заведений ребята пили пиво — единственный относительно знакомый напиток, правда, совсем непохожий на свой магический сливочный аналог по вкусу, причём отличался он в худшую сторону, а потому по кружке на человека им хватало на весь вечер. В этот раз их мучила сильная жажда — активное выплёскивание негативных эмоций и долгая пешая прогулка по летней жаре сделали своё чёрное дело, — и опомнились они только на третьей пинте, но было уже поздно, и алкоголь, бродивший в организмах, побуждал к разговорам: они вспоминали Джинни и всё то хорошее, что было с ней связано. 

Когда очередные порции подошли к концу, они отправились, наконец-то, домой, но буквально в паре шагов от него Гарри встал как вкопанный, вытаращившись на одну из витрин.

— А помните, она тогда пошутила над сплетницами...

— Да, — подтвердили Рон и Гермиона, последовав за его взглядом на вывеску тату-салона.

— Это было бы символично, — немного вопросительно произнёс Гарри.

— Ой, да пошли уже, просто сделаем это, — Гермиона решительно толкнула дверь.

Они потом долго не могли понять, каким чудом им удалось под носом у маглов незаметно достать из безразмерной сумочки «Волшебные животные и где их искать» и Петрификусом заставить иллюстрации замереть, когда мастер потребовал изображение «хвостороги» и «клубкопуха», не удовлетворившись невнятными словесными описаниями. Позже, на трезвую голову, заклинание категорически отказывалось работать на книгах, хотя Гермиона была весьма настойчива. Рон вообще подозревал друзей в тайном применении конфундуса, но ни один из них не признался.

Клубкопухов решили изображать также на груди, но времени и места они отняли значительно меньше, чем хвостороги. 

Добрались домой они уже затемно и совершенно обессиленные. Вповалку, даже не раздевшись, рухнули на первую попавшуюся кровать, положившись только на охранные заклинания, и уснули практически мгновенно.

Сон Рона был беспокойным: ему мерещились угловатые тени, протягивающие к нему руки и скребущие когтями грудь; липкое болото, медленно и неумолимо затягивающее на глубину, и, внезапно, чьи-то губы, целующие лоб и прогоняющие кошмары прочь.

Утром наступила закономерная расплата за излишества: у всех троих болела голова. Гермиона откопала какое-то магловское средство, оно немного помогло, но всё равно было муторно. И не в последнюю очередь — от вчерашних новостей.

Нестерпимо чесались свежеприобретённые «украшения». Решение, казавшееся таким замечательным затуманенным алкоголем мозгам, на свежую голову отдавало наивным и дешёвым пафосом.

Завтрак прошёл в траурном молчании. 

Аппарировавший «с работы» Рон застал друзей всё в той же сосредоточенной угрюмости. Он присел, ожидая хоть чего-нибудь, но тщетно. Закашлялся, собираясь начать разговор и задать наболевший вопрос «Что делать?», но Гермиона не дала ему такой возможности.

— Раздевайтесь, — ультимативно приказала она. Гарри и Рон вытаращились на неё в немом удивлении.

— Смотреть не могу, как вы чешетесь. Надо обработать ваши татуировки, а то заразу занесёте, — Гермиона закатила глаза, показывая всю глубину своего разочарования их мыслительными способностями. Рону показалось, что она несколько переигрывает, смущённая и вчерашним, и предстоящим не меньше их самих.

Настойка бадьяна приносила несказанное облегчение зудящей коже, и он наконец-то решился спросить:

— Что мы теперь будем делать?

— Очевидно, что наши прошлые действия не принесли должного результата. Главный вопрос — почему. Что нам стоит сменить: стратегию или тактику?

— Тактику, а тем временем — попытаться разработать новую стратегию? — предположил Рон.

— Я тоже так подумала, а значит...

— Стоп-стоп-стоп, — прервал Гермиону Гарри. — С каких это пор вы двое разговариваете на одном языке, мне непонятном? И объясните, будьте так добры: что это значит.

Рон немного смутился, а Гермиона растолковала:

— Пока у нас нет другой идеи, кроме поиска тех, кто был так или иначе близок ты-знаешь-к-кому, мы будем продолжать это делать, но не так, как раньше, — она закончила с обработкой зельем груди Рона, и его место занял Гарри, — обратимся к специалистам — в магловскую полицию.

— Но почему мы не сделали так раньше? — с негодованием спросил Рон, а Гарри согласно кивнул и вопросительно уставился на Гермиону.

— Потому что это опасно, незаконно и неизвестно, во что выльется, если вообще получится, — спокойно объяснила она. — В лучшем случае обойдёмся Конфундусом, но могут понадобиться Обливиэйт и Империус, а вдруг всё выйдет из-под контроля? Мы рискуем ненароком открыть маглам правду о существовании мира волшебников, к тому же представ перед ними не в самом выгодном свете. Кто знает, чем это закончится. Гражданская война? Нас будут ловить и изучать в лабораториях или убивать на месте? Вы-знаете-кто станет нашим союзником в борьбе за существование вида?

Под конец её голос приобрёл совсем уж зловещие интонации.

— Так, может, не стоит? — неуверенно предложил Рон, сверх меры впечатлённый мрачностью перспективы.

— Ну, это худший вариант, чтобы вы тоже понимали всю серьёзность ситуации, — Гермиона закончила обрабатывать грудь Гарри и, велев ребятам одеваться, принялась собирать в сумочку раскиданные по помещению бумаги, содержащие всё, что им удалось узнать на данный момент.

Они аппарировали, видимым на этот раз остался Рон. Когда, оказавшись на месте, Гермиона вытянула ребят из-под прикрытия деревьев и кустов на улицу, те несколько удивились.

— Парк Актон. Да, это Лондон, — подтвердила она их опасения. — Возможностей больше.

— И риск больше, — проницательно заметил Рон.

— Верно, но нам придётся на это пойти, — она двинулась вперёд, сжимая руку Рона сильнее, чем это было необходимо, и ему оставалось только идти следом.

Они решились воспользоваться автобусом, благо, те были почти пустыми, а вероятность случайного столкновения невидимки с ничего не подозревающим маглом — достаточно низкой.

В полицейском участке всё прошло хорошо. Рона без особых проблем проводили в кабинет к детективу из отделения по борьбе с преступностью, где Гермиона обработала того Конфундусом, внушив необходимость тайного поиска людей из предоставленного списка и снабдив копиями материалов, что они успели наработать по теме. Все сведения детектив должен будет отправлять в письменном виде на имя некой Генриетты Стрейндж в почтовое отделение Мидлсбро, до востребования.

— Вот так просто? — ошеломленно переспросил Гарри, когда они вернулись.

— Не просто, — устало возразила Гермиона, — но куда легче, чем стоило бы.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Заклинание Конфундус удобно и опасно тем, что жертва самостоятельно додумывает необходимые детали, объясняет нестыковки, убеждает сама себя. Как думаешь, почему в судебной системе магического мира не используется сыворотка правды? Немного мозгов, верный соратник, Конфундус и Обливиэйт — и вуаля, преступник будет искренне считать себя невиновным, все концы в воду, особенно если улик нет; а то и просто можно внушить кому-то сделать за тебя грязную работу. Вот как мы сейчас сделали, — она горько усмехнулась, потирая переносицу, — разве что голова от напряжения полчасика поболит.

— Так это что же получается, — с ужасом прошептал Гарри, — Империус, который можно побороть, считается самым гнусным способом манипуляции, а эти заклинания разрешены и общедоступны, но куда хуже по сути. Ты же не будешь даже знать, что нужно бороться.

— Ну, справедливости ради не стоит забывать, что для защиты от них достаточно банального протего. Если успеешь. Да и для изучения они ох как нелегки, — Гермиона ободряюще похлопала его по плечу. — Сделаю-ка я чаю.

— Раз теперь поисками занимается профессионал, нам нужно придумать что-то ещё, — заметил Рон, на что Гермиона недовольно поморщилась.

— Уже год думаем, а толку не очень много, — вяло огрызнулась она. — Как ты предлагаешь, например, реализовать визит в «Горбин и Бэнкс» с допросом на предмет клиентуры их бывшего работника, Томаса Марволо Реддла? Где мы достанем подшивку «Пророка» времён первой магической? Волшебники не хранят газеты, я в библиотеке Хогвартса узнавала. Вламываться в дома Пожирателей с обыском? Спрашивать учителей, с кем он общался в школьные годы, а потом проверять этих людей? Это в магловском мире мы можем спокойно поговорить с человеком, а в волшебном — нет. Лицо Гарри на каждом столбе. Из-за страха или наживы, но ничего хорошего не выйдет, Лавгуда вспомните.

Выдохшаяся Гермиона замолкла, исчерпав все остававшиеся силы на эту речь.


	8. Второе дыхание

Гарри смотрел на неё и не узнавал. Даже когда Рон ушёл, она выглядела лучше. Он понял, что должен что-то сделать, сказать. Что угодно, лишь бы больше не видеть этой безысходности.

— Погоди, Гермиона, рано или поздно, но нам ведь придётся встретиться с ты-знаешь-кем — змея-то всегда при нём. Почему бы нам не начать готовиться к этому, как на пятом курсе мы готовились к экзамену? Новая палочка меня совершенно не слушается, погоди, — не дал он ей вставить и слова. — Я не жалуюсь, просто говорю как есть: боец из меня сейчас никакой. А тем временем мы начнём делать всё, что ты сказала. Для начала — попробуем спланировать визит к Горбину. Да, я помню, что это всё жутко опасно и неизвестно, чем оно может закончиться, но визит в Министерство, Годрикову лощину и к Лавгудам тоже не были похожи на пикник, однако мы справились. Я понимаю твои опасения, но у нас всё получится, слышишь? — он сжал её руку в попытке приободрить. Рон последовал его примеру, всем своим видом пытаясь показать воодушевление и веру в их силы.

— Простите, — Гермиона слабо улыбнулась, — ты прав, Гарри. У меня ещё осталось оборотное зелье, так мы сможем пробраться неузнанными. Вот только кем лучше стать и как склонить Горбина к сотрудничеству?

— Раздобудем волосы маглов повнушительней — и всего делов, — бодро предложил Рон. — Мало ли подозрительных личностей по Лютному шляется.

— Пойдём в конце августа — будет проще затеряться в толпе школьников и родителей. Правда, ждать придётся почти два месяца, — Гарри вопросительно посмотрел на друзей, те согласно кивнули. — Если до того времени не придумаем, как бы нам его разговорить, то придётся импровизировать.

С этого дня в их жизни стало куда меньше места для чтения и рефлексирования — большую часть времени отнимали тренировки, а под вечер ребята часто засыпали, едва донеся голову до подушки; но зато кошмары их почти не беспокоили.

Гарри настоял на повторении азов и доведении их до автоматизма, особенно Протего, тем самым пытаясь приручить норовистую палочку, да и обезопасить себя и друзей от весьма обширного спектра заклинаний, против которых оно было эффективно.

Уже через несколько недель им стало довольно сложно не выхватывать палочку на любой неожиданный или резкий звук, что было неплохо, но несколько неуместно в мире маглов, когда они отправились в магазин одежды за тремя чёрными спортивными комплектами: удобными для тренировки и боя, немаркими и незаметными.

Когда они проходили мимо отдела с головными уборами, Гарри вспомнил милые сердцу Дадли боевики и кинул в корзинку три простые чёрные шапочки, которые позже варварски продырявил, соорудив подобие масок грабителей. Гермиона согласилась: разумнее в случае чего не светить изменённой внешностью.

Раз в неделю они мотались в Мидлсбро на почту. Конверт с десятком имён, большая часть которых была помечена «мёртв», и тремя адресами, полученный там в конце июля, стал лучшим подарком на грядущий день рожденья Гарри, слегка потеснив скромные презенты друзей. 

Один из возможных источников информации находился в Лондоне, к двум другим пришлось аппарировать по фотографиям из многочисленных справочников и путеводителей Гермионы.

Первый же — не впавший в маразм — человек, которого ребята стали расспрашивать о Томе Реддле, подозрительно поинтересовался, а кто, собственно, они такие. Пришлось срочно выдумывать историю о написании биографии учёного, широко известного в узких кругах.

Итоги были неутешительными: ничего нового. Злой и нелюдимый мальчик, ни с кем не общался и секретами не делился, никто его не навещал.

Это несколько подпортило настроение, но они утешились хотя бы тем, что план работает, и с новыми силами взялись за тренировки, попутно стараясь учесть все возможные обстоятельства, которые могли сорвать вылазку в Лютный.

— Почему нельзя просто огреть его Конфундусом? — спросил как-то Рон, полагая, что чем проще — тем надёжней.

— Даже в магловских магазинах бывает «тревожная кнопка». При нападении продавец успевает её нажать, тем самым оповещая правоохранительные органы. Догадываешься, кто примчится на выручку Горбину? — разочаровала его Гермиона. — А ещё там может быть какая-нибудь хитрая магическая сигнализация.

Близился конец августа.


	9. Жертвоприношение

Рон проснулся от жуткого грохота. Он вскочил и увидел Гарри, сидящего посреди палатки в окружении разбросанных свитков, книг и бумажек — практически погребённого под ними. Он был бледен и с ужасом смотрел на Рона; перевёрнутый стол валялся рядом.

— Что случилось? Нас нашли? — Гермиона, выпутываясь из одеяла, уже сжимала палочку, направляя её на вход. — Гарри?

Тот только помотал головой.

— Тогда что стряслось? Ты просто шёл и не заметил стол? — попытался было пошутить Рон, но выражение лица Гарри опровергало столь простую и невинную причину переполоха.

— Гарри Джеймс Поттер! — не выдержала Гермиона, но тот будто и не слышал. 

Тогда она решительно подошла к нему и залепила звонкую пощёчину.

— Миссис Уизли... — едва слышно прошептал он.

— Мама? Что с ней? — испуганно вскинулся Рон.

— Спасибо, Гермиона. Он похитил её, — зачастил Гарри, вскакивая и начиная хаотично метаться по палатке. — Они у какого-то склепа на кладбище, там с десяток Пожирателей. Он собирается провести ритуал, который поможет ему ловить маглорожденных и всех несогласных с новым режимом. Он хочет принести её в жертву, грёбаный псих!

— Гарри, — начала Гермиона, но Рон перебил её:

— Только попробуй, — прошипел он.

— Даже если это ловушка, — поддержал его Гарри, но она раздражённо махнула рукой и сказала:

— Я только хотела напомнить вам, что нужно одеться, а не разводить панику. И побыстрее. Какой у нас план? — Гермиона призвала вещи и принялась спешно их натягивать. Ребята последовали её примеру.

— Я видел место и смогу направить аппарацию, — Гарри моментально сосредоточился на предстоящем. — Пожиратели появлялись в непосредственной близости от склепа, мы последуем их примеру, но воспользуемся дезиллюминационным. По прибытии разделимся: Гермиона и я обстреляем их заклинаниями, отвлекая внимание. Рон, твоя задача — незаметно подобраться к миссис Уизли и аппарировать её подальше оттуда. Мы свалим сразу после тебя. Годится?

Гарри вопросительно посмотрел на друзей. Те согласно кивнули и надели на головы шапочки с прорезями для глаз. Сборы собрали меньше двух минут. Все трое взялись за руки, наколдовали невидимость и аппарировали.

Появились они совсем не там, где планировалось, а за оградой, больше того, свалились с приличной высоты.

Рон едва слышно выругался: ногу прострелило болью. Он на секунду испугался, что сломал её, но это был всего лишь вывих. Со стороны Гермионы донёсся жалобный всхлип.

— Вы как? — тихо спросил Гарри.

— Руку повредила, идти и колдовать смогу, — сквозь зубы ответила она. — Они всё же поставили барьер, хотя не пойму: как успели. Нам повезло, что не размазало. Рон?

— Порядок.

— Тогда вперёд.

Несколько минут бега по пересечённой местности — и перед ними открылась страшная картина. 

Круг Пожирателей рядом с древним на вид склепом, Волдеморт, вычерчивающий что-то палочкой в воздухе, и в центре — Хвост с окровавленным ножом в поблескивающей металлической руке. 

Около большого камня, на котором распято тело, расписанное странными знаками. Яркие рыжие волосы, в первых лучах рассвета особенно сильно похожие на огонь, треплет лёгкий ветерок. Из располосованного запястья уже практически не течёт кровь. Последние капли неспешно и тяжело срываются с безвольных пальцев прямо в стоящую под рукой чашу, полную почти до краёв. Широко открытые глаза пусты. Кажется, что они видят нечто недоступное обычному человеческому взору.

Рон сам не понимает, как удерживается от крика, и срывается с места. Гарри и Гермиона бегут за ним, чуть забирая в сторону, чтобы не подставить его под огонь, и начинают метать заклинания: все, какие только приходят в голову. 

Но Рон этого уже не видит — он бежит к камню. Изо всех сил, не обращая внимания на боль в ноге, так, будто от этого зависит больше, чем его жизнь.

— Брать живыми! — гремит голос Волдеморта, перекрывая азартные выкрики Пожирателей и гул заклинаний. Неужели он смог как-то узнать Гарри?..

Последние метры позади.

— Мама, — шепчут непослушные губы, дрожащие руки трясут белые плечи, пытаются нащупать пульс, но всё тщетно. Рон осознаёт это резко и бесповоротно: они опоздали. 

Из ступора его выводит визг Гермионы, он успевает заметить, как её со смачным шлепком впечатывает в стену склепа, она сползает вниз и остаётся лежать неопрятной тёмной кучкой. В месте удара ползёт трещина, несколько камней падают, чудом не задевая её и создавая небольшую преграду вражеским заклинаниям.

— Гермиона! — кричит Гарри.

Сильно припадая на одну ногу, он бросается к ней, пропускает очередное заклинание и падает рядом, но не выпускает из руки палочки и пытается огрызаться. Только тут Рон понимает, что оба они снова видимы, сильно ранены и скоро будут схвачены или убиты. Времени делать крюк не хватит, и он решительно направляется в сторону склепа ползком, чтобы не попасть под перекрёстный огонь, по пути случайно опрокидывая неловкой больной ногой чашу с кровью.

Он боится, очень боится снова не успеть. Руки покрываются царапинами, но Рон не замечает этого. Вот Гермиона приходит в себя и пытается колдовать, а движения Гарри становятся всё более медленными и неточными.

Волдеморт хохочет.

Рон наконец-то доползает. Он хватает друзей, за что придётся, и вкладывает все силы в попытку аппарации. В последний момент один из защищавших их камней взрывается с жутким треском, и лицо обжигает болью.


	10. Делай, что должен

Они появились в гостиной.

Рон щёлкнул делюминатором, включая свет, Гермиона на всякий случай первым делом прошептала: «Гоменум Ревелио». Никого постороннего — это убежище они не потеряют. 

— Рон, нужно было сначала аппарировать куда-нибудь в другое место — вспомни, как мы привели Яксли на Гриммо, — залитое кровью лицо и расфокусированный взгляд были куда страшнее гнева в слабом голосе Гермионы.

Она попыталась приподняться, но ничего не вышло — глаза закатились, и только вовремя поддержавший за плечи Рон спас её голову от ещё одного удара, теперь об пол. 

— Гермиона? — с ужасом позвал он, но не получил ответа.

Взгляд Рона в полнейшей панике метался между двумя самыми дорогими для него людьми, лежащими сейчас без сознания и, возможно, как никогда близкими к смерти. 

— Так, стоп, успокойся, — он с силой прижал к губам дрожащие пальцы, сдерживая рвущийся наружу стон отчаяния, в глаза бросилась нагло посверкивающая неестественно чистым бисерным бочком чудо-сумочка Гермионы. — Точно!

Страх сменился лихорадочным возбуждением, движения выходили излишне резкими и отрывистыми, но всё же достаточно точными, чтобы, схватив и открыв сумочку, призвать настойку бадьяна, кроветворное и Костерост — именно эти зелья Гермиона применяла в прошлый раз, когда Гарри поранился во время тренировки из-за непослушной палочки, и в позапрошлый, когда он сам расщепился.

Сначала, по идее, бадьян, но крови, влажно блестевшей, местами уже глянцево застывшей, было столько, что понять, куда его капать, казалось непосильной задачей. Рон не нашёл ничего лучше, как влить в друзей, сколько смог, кроветворного, а затем окатить водой при помощи Агуаменти, чтобы можно было обработать повреждения. Результат превзошёл даже самые смелые ожидания: глаза Гарри открылись и он прохрипел:

— Чёрт, вода же ледяная!

— Если это единственное, что тебя беспокоит в данный момент... — Рон истерически хихикнул, но поспешил взять себя в руки и направил ещё одно Агуаменти уже на Гермиону, ожидая столь же чудесного эффекта, но тщетно. — Лежи, Гарри, не двигайся, сейчас я всё сделаю.

Рон решил, что Гермионе хуже, раз она не пришла в себя, и принялся за неё в первую очередь — при помощи Секо и всё того же Агуаменти. Он срезал одежду и отмыл большую часть крови. Весь правый бок покраснел и опух, потихоньку наливаясь фиолетовыми разводами, плечо вывихнуто, рука сломана минимум в двух местах, на голове, тоже справа, — страшно выглядящая ссадина, ухо — будто освежёвано, кожа местами ободрана до мяса. Рон обработал всё, что мог, бадьяном, особенно щедро полив на голову, заставил Гермиону проглотить пару ложек Костероста, пролив мимо раза в два больше, вправил плечо, благо хоть это он умел, спасибо квиддичу, забинтовал руку Ферулой и бережно переложил Гермиону на диван. Тем временем жуткая рана на её голове затянулись, но Гермиона всё равно оставалась без сознания, а Рон поспешил к Гарри — тот снова лежал неподвижно, глаза его были закрыты, и казалось, что крови на нём и вокруг стало ещё больше, чем раньше.

Секо, Агуаменти, Секо, Секо, Агуаменти, Секо, Агуаменти, Агуаменти, но никакой реакции. 

Из состояния транса его вырвал дверной звонок. Их выследили? Рон подобрался, готовый драться до последнего вздоха, но тут же понял, что Пожиратели не стали бы заморачиваться вежливостью, предупреждая о нападении таким образом. Он хотел было проигнорировать нежданного визитёра, кем бы тот ни был, — прямо сейчас у него было дело куда более важное, чем вообще что угодно другое, но настойчивые непрекращающиеся трезвон и стук не позволили ему этого. Рон кинулся к двери.

— Какого чёрта? — злобно прорычал он, рывком распахивая дверь.

По другую её сторону обнаружился смутно знакомый магл, кажется, сосед. Он начал возмущённо верещать что-то о том, что его заливают, но почти сразу смолк, приглядевшись к Рону, испуганно вжал голову в плечи и попытался было улизнуть, пообещав зайти позже, слегка при этом заикаясь, но был остановлен Конфундусом.

— Ты не видел ничего подозрительного и не имеешь к нам никаких претензий. Свободен. 

Магл ошарашенно моргнул, кивнул и удалился неуверенной походкой, а Рон поспешил обратно, к Гарри.

Тот выглядел не лучше Гермионы. Шрам на лбу набух, выглядел воспалённым и словно пульсировал. Неглубокий, но никак не желающий перестать кровоточить порез на груди — будто изображённой там хвостороге перерубили голову. Широкая рваная рана на внешней стороне правого бедра, во всю длину, а ниже колена — нога будто вздулась. Кожа — багрово-фиолетовая и потрескалась, выглядывающие кости раздроблены. Левую руку опоясывает, словно змея, глубокий ожог, начинаясь почти от плеча и немного не доходя до запястья. 

Рон решительно залил все повреждения бадьяном, действуя уверенно и, можно сказать, почти уже профессионально, зафиксировал ногу, а когда он начал вливать в Гарри костерост — тот ненадолго очнулся и смог проглотить его самостоятельно. Всё же до чего мерзостный и едкий вкус у этого пойла, да и запах не лучше. После того как Рон отлеветировал Гарри на диван, наскоро трансфигурированный из стоявшего тут же кресла, адреналин, позволявший держаться и действовать всё это время, схлынул. Из последних сил добравшись до второго кресла, Рон рухнул в него, вытер рукавом мокрое лицо, потревожив корку на пробороздившей его царапине. Напомнили о себе и другие повреждения — складывалось впечатление, что болит абсолютно всё, особенно нога. Он успел подумать, что нужно бы и их тоже обработать, но беспамятство настигло его раньше.


	11. И будь, что будет

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Часть 2. We are the holy ones, our armours stained with blood

Очнулся Рон потому, что ему показалось, будто он задыхается. Но нет — это всего лишь Гарри промывал рану на его лице, и вода затекала в нос и рот. 

— Кха-кхар-ри! — с трудом выдавил Рон, отпихивая друга, и, перегнувшись через ручку кресла, зашёлся диким кашлем, отфыркивая воду, сопли и слюни.

— Ты что, издеваешься? — наконец смог выдавить он.

— Прости, — Гарри виновато понурился. — Я хотел помочь, но бадьян закончился, а больше я не представляю, что можно сделать.

— Да нет, всё нормально, только в следующий раз смотри, куда вода попадает. Как Гермиона?

— Вроде, спит, — Гарри проковылял ко второму креслу, уже принявшему свой первоначальный вид, и тяжело в него опустился. — Я побоялся её трогать.

С трудом поднявшись, Рон подошёл к дивану, на котором лежала Гермиона: бледная, тихая, неестественно неподвижная. Он осторожно провёл пальцами по её лицу, задержавшись на лбу, в неудачной попытке понять, есть ли у неё температура, и кое-что вспомнил.

— Гарри, подогрей воды, пожалуйста, — пусть Рон и не разбирался в магловских лекарствах, но укрепляющее и бодрящее ещё никому не повредили. И немного кроветворного.

Устроив Гермиону поудобнее и подсунув ей под голову и спину пару диванных подушек, он велел Гарри её придержать и напоил зельями, а потом — водой.

Они немного прибрались при помощи заклинаний — устроенное Роном намедни болото начало пованивать, — притащили кресла поближе к дивану, хлебнули немного укрепляющего и уселись, внимательно следя за Гермионой.

— Нужно что-то сделать с твои лицом, — напомнил Гарри.

— Да всё нормально, уже даже не болит, — соврал Рон, — я вообще легко отделался, — он махнул рукой. — Что с твоей ногой? Может, Костероста?

— Не надо, это из-за синяка, пройдёт. А что с... — он замялся, но и так было понятно.

— Мы опоздали, — неестественным голосом ответил Рон.

— Мне очень жаль.

Они продолжали сидеть, потерявшись во времени и собственных мыслях, изредка впадая в неглубокую дрёму, ожидая, что с минуты на минуту Гермиона очнётся, и всё станет если не как раньше, то уж точно не так паршиво, и не сразу заметили: в какой-то момент она просто перестала дышать.


	12. Начало конца

Гарри и Рон не придумали ничего лучше, чем похоронить её в лесу Дин. Они никогда раньше не говорили о смерти с практической точки зрения — что лучше: быть сожжённым или похороненным, и где именно. Наверное, подсознательно не хотели накликать беду и не верили, будто кто-то из них действительно может умереть, а потому не знали, что предпочла бы сама Гермиона.

Поначалу Гарри собирался похоронить её палочку вместе с ней, как и принято у волшебников, но Рон спросил его — хотела бы этого она сама? Или предпочла, чтоб та послужила её другу вместо бесполезного гниения в земле? Ответ был очевиден. 

Рон стоял у свежей могилы, но всё равно не мог поверить, что это случилось. Они оба не могли поверить — ещё тогда, когда увидели, что Гермиона не подаёт признаков жизни, и начали трясти её, хлопали по щекам, невнятно умоляя не бросать их, но всё было тщетно.

Летний день, тёплый и солнечный, будто насмехался, яркостью красок резко контрастируя с тёмной землёй насыпи и его настроением. От одуряюще свежих запахов леса отчётливо тошнило.

Джинни, мама, Гермиона.

Он оплакал первую, у него не было времени оплакать вторую, но он не станет оплакивать третью, а отомстит — за всех трёх.

Рон поднял голову и посмотрел на Гарри. В его взгляде он нашёл похожую жажду, будто отражение собственных желаний.

— Через неделю, как и планировалось, идём к Горбину, выволакиваем его из лавки, тащим в укромное местечко, и насрать, кто там об этом узнает и припрётся, мы будем уже далеко, — уверенно, просто ставя перед фактом, сказал Гарри.

— Что сделаем с ним потом? — спокойно поинтересовался Рон.

— Обливиэйт.

Уточнений о том, что они ещё не освоили это заклинание, и его придётся учить экстремально, на практике, не требовалось.

Оставшееся время Гарри и Рон потратили на подготовку: читали про чары забвения, не забывали тренироваться до полного изнеможения — лишь тогда им удавалось заснуть, — разбирали сумочку Гермионы. Только она точно знала что именно там есть, а теперь было бы глупо, нуждаясь в чём-то, не иметь возможности это получить только из-за незнания.

Они почти не разговаривали, но это было полное понимания и уютное молчание, разделённая на двоих цель, а обычный трёп казался неуместным и попросту ненужным.

В последний перед «днём икс» вечер продуктивная деятельность не клеилась — нервы давали о себе знать. Гарри и Рон решили прогуляться до почты, так как просто сидеть на одном месте тоже казалось невозможным. Нового конверта не было.

На обратном пути они аппарировали в парк Мэйрик. С каждым шагом по беззаботным, кишащим людьми улицам города их решимость и уверенность крепли всё больше.

Они одновременно притормозили напротив двери хорошо знакомого салона, переглянулись и зашли внутрь. Будь с ними Гермиона, она бы сказала что-нибудь умное или по-доброму посмеялась, но она была мертва, а Гарри и Рону казалось важным всегда иметь при себе что-то, символизирующее её. Нет, они не боялись забыть — это был своеобразный памятник и дань тому, чем она для них была. Имя на шее, справа, словно личный ангел-хранитель.

На лестнице они неожиданно столкнулись с мистером Пиндженом.

— Вечер добрый, — начал было он, но осёкся, разглядев Рона. — Боже, Роберт, что с вами случилось?

— Несчастный случай... на работе, — ответил тот, слегка поморщившись.

— Ох, какое несчастье, — сокрушенно покачал головой мистер Пинджен. — А вот у мистера Лендрикса, что под вами живёт, тоже неприятность случилась — труба протекла с неделю назад, я как раз приходил проверить результаты ремонта, но это, конечно, не сравнить.

Рон индифферентно пожал плечами — плевать ему было на ремонт, трубы и мистера Лендрикса по отдельности и вместе взятых.

— А где милая Гертруда? — спросил мистер Пинджен. — Не заболела ли случаем?

— Она поступила в Имперский колледж, в Лондоне, — нашёлся с ответом Гарри. Кажется, именно так называлось место, в которое Дурсли хотели отдать Дадли после окончания Воннингса.

— Что ж, весьма похвально. Надеюсь, вы, Генри, планируете последовать примеру сестры?

— Всенепременно, — Гарри стоило огромных усилий остаться внешне спокойным.

— Уже поздно, мистер Пинджен, благодарю вас за интересную беседу, но мы вынуждены откланяться, — пришёл ему на помощь Рон.

— До свиданья, молодые люди.

Когда дверь квартиры закрылась за их спинами, Рон зло прошипел:

— И умудрился же ляпнуть.

— Брось, он ведь не знал, — возразил Гарри. — Но ты был прав, уже действительно поздно, пошли-ка спать, нам предстоит трудный день.

Они в который раз проверили всё, что может понадобиться им во время вылазки. На всякий случай.

Перед тем, как ложиться, Рон подошёл к кровати Гарри, наклонился и легко коснулся губами лба друга. 

— Мама так делала, когда я был маленький, — ответил он смущённо на вопросительный взгляд, — говорила, что это отгоняет кошмары.

— Спокойной ночи, Рон, — улыбнулся Гарри. — И спасибо.

— Спокойной ночи.


	13. Большой переполох в маленькой лавке

Свой единственный визит в Лютный переулок Гарри помнил плохо, а потому было решено аппарировать на Косую аллею и оттуда пройти до места пешком.

Они выпили по порции оборотного зелья: Гарри превратился в светловолосого и сероглазого крепыша, напоминающего тумбочку, а Рон стал темноглазым и лысым мужчиной среднего роста, но не менее впечатляющих кондиций. 

Трансфигурированные мантии сидели вполне прилично. Ребята учли прошлый опыт: в карманах лежало по запасной порции на тот случай, если что-то пойдёт не так и они задержатся.

Косая аллея предстала перед ними более оживлённой, чем в прошлый раз. На всех столбах красовалась физиономия Гарри — «Нежелательное лицо №1», — лавок шарлатанов с оберегами из драконьего навоза не наблюдалось, вот только многие магазины были закрыты, а их витрины — заколочены. «Ужастики умников Уизли» в том числе.

— Не пялься так... Роберт, — прошипел Гарри. — С ними всё нормально, мы же несколько дней назад слышали их по радио.

Рон тряхнул головой, кивнул и разжал неосознанно стиснутые кулаки.

— Ты прав, пошли.

Лютный переулок поразил их тем, что оказался ничуть не менее популярным по сравнению со своим «культурным» собратом.

— А вот этого мы не предвидели, — прошептал Рон. — Остаётся надеяться, что у Горбина сегодня мало клиентов.

Несколько десятков метров спустя тщетность подобных надежд стала вполне очевидной: дела обстояли ровно наоборот.

Гарри и Рон решили зайти в лавку, чтобы не вызывать подозрения, бесцельно слоняясь по округе. Они неспешно курсировали от одного образчика темно-магического искусства к другому, изо всех сил изображая интерес. 

Уже был близок конец третьего круга, когда их внимание привлёк душевный хлопок дверью. Рон не поверил своим глазам: к прилавку подходила Беллатрикс Лестрейндж, собственной одиозной персоной, в сопровождении плотного мужчины с пустым взглядом. 

— Горбин, — ласковым голосом почти пропела она, — у тебя есть, чем меня порадовать?

— Мадам Лестрейндж, какая честь видеть вас в моём скромном заведении, — испуганно пропищал тот, поспешно сгорбившись в подобострастном поклоне. 

— Не юродствуй, ничтожество, — Беллатрикс перешла на крик. — Я уже вторую неделю вынуждена каждый день таскаться в твою вшивую забегаловку! У тебя есть то, что мне нужно? Ну?

Местные посетители, как выяснилось, были неплохо осведомлены о буйном нраве мадам Лестрейндж — меньше минуты прошло с её появления, а в лавке уже не осталось никого постороннего. Гарри и Рон, заметившие поспешное рассасывание покупателей, поспешили укрыться за одной из витрин в надежде узнать что-нибудь или, улучив момент, когда бесноватая Пожирательница уйдёт, а свидетели ещё не набегут, выполнить-таки свой план похищения.

— Мадам Лестрейндж, помилуйте, — казалось, что ещё немного — и Горбин упадёт в обморок, — поставщик опаздывает с доставкой, в этом нет моей вины. Простите! Вам нет нужды утруждать себя — я могу послать эльфа с сообщением, как только артефакт доставят.

— Что ты сейчас сказал? — очень тихо спросила Беллатрикс. — Ты меня, самую верную слугу Тёмного лорда, ту, которой он доверяет даже самое дорогое, домовым эльфом назвал?

Она нарочито медленно потянулась за палочкой, а Рон понял сразу две вещи: первое — возможный источник так необходимой им информации сейчас будут убивать, медленно и мучительно; второе — если эта фанатичка не врёт, то она тоже может что-то знать о крестражах. А если ей и вовсе доверили один из них на хранение? Беллатрикс Лестрейндж была куда лучшей кандидатурой, по его мнению, чем тот же Люциус Малфой.

Рон схватил Гарри за рукав и попытался пантомимой передать всё, что сейчас надумал, но, похоже, в этом не было необходимости: они мыслили в одном направлении — палочка в руке Гарри уже была направлена в нужную сторону.

— Экспеллиармус! — заклинание прокричали одновременно и изо всех сил, памятуя об убойном эффекте совместного применения в Визжащей хижине на третьем курсе. 

Расчёт оправдался, но не совсем так, как они ожидали: спутник Беллатрикс, до того успешно изображавший мебель, молниеносным движением оттолкнул её с траектории заклинаний, тем самым угодив под залп. Он отлетел по направлению к прилавку и врезался в стену, с полок, висевших на которой, во все стороны посыпались местные экспонаты. Там он и остался лежать.

Тем временем Беллатрикс, сбитая своим защитником с ног, начала метать заклинания прямо из того положения, в котором оказалась, невербально и с огромной скоростью, потихоньку поднимаясь в процессе.

Гарри и Рон были вынуждены вновь укрыться за стеллажом — такой плотный огонь в ограниченном пространстве не давал и малейшей возможности к сколько-нибудь успешной контратаке, ведь приказ «не убивать» Беллатрикс в этот раз не сдерживал. Плохо было и то, что порядком обветшавшая от времени обстановка лавки долго не продержится, и совсем скоро они будут как на ладони.

— Отвлеки её, — одними губами прошептал Гарри, — с другой стороны.

Рон согласно кивнул и пополз вдоль стеллажа, стараясь производить минимум шума.

Им повезло: когда он добрался до второго края, Беллатрикс, продолжая непрерывный обстрел, подошла уже почти вплотную к Гарри, её отделяли от него меньше полуметра расстояния и хлипкие остатки импровизированного бруствера. Беллатрикс пришлось обернуться, чтобы отразить Ступефай, прилетевший практически со спины, и Гарри не упустил своего шанса.

— Сектумсемпра!

Она неловко завалилась вперёд, даже не попытавшись смягчить удар, обильно заливая пол кровью.

Гарри и Рон какое-то время ошарашенно наблюдали за ней, не решаясь двинуться. Это было иррационально, но они попросту боялись того, что она вскочит в любой момент с диким хохотом и примется вновь рассыпать заклинания.

Минуту или вечность спустя Гарри решился подойти ближе. Первым делом он схватил палочку Беллатрикс и сунул её в карман, затем попытался нащупать пульс на шее, но безуспешно.

— Она мертва, — удивлённо констатировал Гарри, словно и сам не верил в сказанное.

Рон, всё это время сжимавший свою палочку так, что та лишь чудом не треснула от напряжения, расслабился было, но тут же вновь застыл.

— Тот мужик и Горбин, что с ними? — он сделал пару шагов назад, чтобы прикрывать Гарри и следить за Беллатрикс. Трупом Беллатрикс. Но она всё равно выглядела угрожающе, будто застывшее перед прыжком хищное животное или насекомое из тех, что внушают отвращение одним только внешним видом, а не как поломанная кукла, которой и была теперь на самом деле.

Гарри осторожно двинулся на разведку.

— Мужик жив, в отключке.

А вот Горбин, обнаружившийся за прилавком, был безнадёжно мёртв. Его ухо оказалось слегка оцарапано — скорее всего, задело валявшимся тут же кинжалом, раньше, очевидно, лежавшем на одной из тех полок, которым не повезло встретиться со спиной дружка Беллатрикс. Больше никаких повреждений не было. Они не стали трогать кинжал — слишком хорошо помнили, что было с Кэти после мизерного контакта с проклятой вещью. Быть может, он просто отравлен, но рисковать и проверять смысла не было.

По недолгом размышлении решили попытать счастья и пообщаться с незапланированным пленником, явно вхожим к Волдеморту — метка на руке и компания, в которой он сюда заявился, говорили сами за себя.

Гарри запустил в него слабым Петрификусом, а Рон наколдовал поверх магические верёвки и подхватил мужика Левикорпусом. Они накинули на тело мантию-невидимку и двинулись к выходу. 

Улица слегка обезлюдела — вопли Беллатрикс и звуки сражения распугали народ, но было бы глупо надеяться, что это надолго. 

Рон бросил на дверь Коллопортус.

— Серьёзно?

Тот только пожал плечами.

Гарри был вынужден согласиться — он подумал, что на что-то получше всё равно нет времени. К тому же кто этих местных и их обычаи знает? Что, если внезапно ставшая недосягаемой, дверь привлечёт куда больше ненужного внимания.

Они аппарировали в Бринкенвуд.


	14. Родольфус Лестрейндж

— Птички поют, ветерок шумит, человек без сознания связанный висит. Романтика.

— Гарри, с тобой всё нормально? — не на шутку обеспокоился Рон.

— Конечно, — ответил тот, зажмурившись, — я ведь только что всего лишь убил человека. Подумаешь, большое дело.

— У тебя не было выбора. Мы или она, — он попытался успокоить Гарри — истерические нотки в голосе друга пугали до дрожи.

— Был у меня выбор. Был, понимаешь? Он всегда есть. Я мог её оглушить, обезоружить. Но она заслужила смерть, а я хотел этого... и сделал, — он неестественно рассмеялся.

— Ты просто прибил бешеную собаку, что нападала на людей. Её и человеком-то назвать нельзя, — вскипел Рон.

Гарри очень серьёзно посмотрел на него.

— А Волдеморт считает животными маглов. Чем мы тогда лучше его? Кто дал нам право судить?

Рон подошёл к Гарри вплотную и мягко положил руки на его плечи.

— Ты лучше его, потому что задаёшься такими вопросами. Он нападает на невинных, ты покарал преступницу. Закон осудил её, не мы, просто случилось так, что привести приговор в исполнение довелось тебе. Ты не стал чудовищем только потому, что таково было и твоё желание. Понимаешь?

— Да. Наверное. Не представляю, что бы я без тебя делал, — Гарри с благодарностью обнял своего лучшего друга, единственного оставшегося по-настоящему близкого ему человека.

— Это всё очень мило, но, может, вы меня развяжете? — прервал идиллию насмешливый голос.

— Может быть, — в тон ему ответил Рон и закончил уже серьёзно: — Сильно зависит от твоего поведения.

— Чего господа желают от смиренного пленника? — уж каким-каким, а смиренным его назвать язык бы не повернулся ни у кого, кто мог видеть эту наглую и довольную рожу.

— Остряк, блин, — недовольно буркнул Гарри.

— За весёлый нрав меня Тёмный лорд и любил, — странный мужик преувеличенно тяжко вздохнул и закончил с ослепительной улыбкой: — Пока у него характер не испортился.

— А что потом было? — невольно спросил Рон.

— Круцио, Империо, Круцио, Империо, Круцио, Империо... Он не слишком оригинален и предпочитает классику, — последовал полный напускного смирения ответ. — Я так понял, Белла дала дуба, и не без вашей помощи? — с некоторым напряжением уточнил он. 

— Правильно понял, — нахмурился Гарри, — ты нам зубы-то не заговаривай. У тебя на руке метка. Скажешь — тоже насильно поставили?

— Не поймите меня неправильно, господа, но я был молод, влюблён и наивен, — мужик умильно построил бровки домиком, будто успокоившись после подтверждения смерти Беллатрикс. — Чего греха таить, ранние идеи Его Темнейшества я и по сей день считаю здравыми. Сохранение культуры, традиций и самобытности маленького, но гордого народа — как звучит, а? — он вдруг резко посмурнел, и ребятам бросился в глаза разительный контраст и то, насколько же неестественно смотрится на этом лице подобное выражение, как и маска послушного болванчика, что была там при первой встрече по вине, как он уверял, Империо. — А вот расовое превосходство волшебников — полный маразм, чего уж и говорить о методах. Пытки, убийства, насилие над личностью. Вы не можете себе представить как много на самом деле для меня сделали.

Гарри и Рон пребывали в растерянности и не знали, что делать. Мужик им понравился, но сколько правды в его словах? Помнится, Малфой-старший тоже отбрехался, повесив всех собак на Империо, и, надо полагать, был не менее убедителен — одними лишь деньгами всех не заткнуть.

— Так всё же, чего желают господа?

— Ответов на наши вопросы. Твоё имя?

— Родольфус Лестрейндж. 

— Э-э-э... — только и смог протянуть Гарри, а Рон просто ошеломлённо молчал.

— Это который муж Беллатрикс Лестрейндж, брат... — попробовал было уточнить он, но был бесцеремонно прерван.

— Воу, давайте не будем упоминать всуе эту психическую. Мне за столько лет магического подкаблучничества её по самую маковку хватило, — Родольфус скорчил просительную мордашку. — Дальше задавайте.

— Ну, следующий вопрос как раз о ней, а ответ нам жизненно важен, — возразил Рон, и получил результат в виде поднятых к небу глаз, вкупе с одухотворённым выражение лица, как бы говорящих «За что мне это?». Посчитав, что рожи — рожами, а молчание — знак согласия, он продолжил:

— Вы-знаете-то дарил или отдавал ей на хранение какой-нибудь артефакт?

— Артефакт или нет, но что историческая ценность — точно. Чашка с барсуком, вроде как, самой Хельги Хафлпафф. Помнится, я почти месяц решал радоваться мне предстоящим рогам или огорчаться, но Его Темнейшество то ли не решился, то ли передумал, — казалось, что у Родольфуса прямо-таки зудит от любопытства: какая же причина — настоящая.

— А где сейчас эта чаша? — будто бы невзначай поинтересовался Гарри.

— У женщины-которую-лучше-не-вспоминать в сейфе... а хотя нет, теперь это мой сейф! — и непонятно было, чему он больше радуется — деньгам, свободе от заклятия или избавлению от постылой супруги. 

— Мистер Лестрейндж, она нам нужна, — немного напряжённо сообщил Гарри.

— Не вопрос, как оформим? Непреложный обет подойдёт? — деловито уточнил Родольфус, Рон кивнул, а тот продолжил, сверля друзей иезуитским лукавым взглядом: — Только никаких долгосрочных отношений, службы до конца жизни и прочей чепухни в том же духе, это мы уже проходили, мне такие извращения не понравились, — он подмигнул. — Надеюсь, у вас есть ещё оборотное — действие этой порции заканчивается.

Они поспешно выпили зелье, Родольфусу освободили руку, и он поклялся «всеми возможными силами содействовать господам в уничтожении артефакта, не чинить им препятствий при попытке скрыться, когда дело будет закончено, хранить всё произошедшее в тайне». Рон скрепил обет.

Поход в банк, разрубание чаши мечом и обратный путь прошли буднично, почти скучно, если не считать эффектного дымного облака агонизирующего крестража.

Напоследок Родольфус пожелал ребятам удачи во всех их начинаниях, а они, в свою очередь, пожелали ему стать счастливым и, желательно, подальше от Великобритании и политики. Он обещал постараться.


	15. Финишная прямая

Примерно в то же время, когда Гарри и Рон оказались, наконец, на Холденхёрст-роуд, полные воодушевления и желания обсудить всё произошедшее, Волдеморт узнал о смерти Беллатрикс Лестрейндж и загадочном исчезновении Родольфуса Лестрейнджа.

Гарри, как имеющий наибольший опыт в обращении с кухонной техникой, сооружавший по-быстрому ужин из того, что было в холодильнике, внезапно и резко свалился там же, где стоял — его затянуло очередное видение.

Волдеморт пребывал в ярости, это было заметно каждому, но только Гарри чувствовал ещё и его липкий, удушающий страх — Рабастан доложил о пропаже чаши из сейфа. Суматошные мысли метались от одного крестража к другому, создавая план спасения, и Гарри с радостью понял, что они близки к успеху, как никогда. Оставалось уничтожить всего два: змею и... точно, диадему. Она в Хогвартсе, нужно скорее мчаться туда, опередить Волдеморта, но вырваться из видения не представлялось возможным.

Тем временем Рон пытался привести Гарри в чувства: поливал водой, бил по щекам, но ничего не помогало.

Волдеморт немного успокоился, только взяв диадему в руки и убедившись, что с ней всё в порядке. Тогда Гарри и пришёл в себя. 

Его голова лежала у Рона на коленях, и тот сжимал его руку с такой силой, что казалось, будто кости вот-вот треснут.

Гарри подскочил, горя от нетерпения поделиться.

— Я знаю где находится последний, раньше неизвестный нам, крестраж, но боюсь, что он пробудет там недолго.

— Где же? — Рон заразился азартом Гарри и сейчас тоже чуть ли не подпрыгивал, не в состоянии усидеть на месте.

— В Малфой-мэноре. Он оставил его там на время, а сам отправился проверять остальные и готовить новое безопасное место.

— Попытаемся добраться до него? — деловито уточнил Рон.

— Боюсь, что не выйдет, — сокрушённо покачал головой Гарри, — там куча Пожирателей, мы просто не справимся.

Некоторое время они молчали, судорожно размышляя.

— Значит, придётся попросить помощи, — решился наконец высказать своё мнение Рон. Он опасался реакции на свои слова, но ничего другого придумать не мог.

— Но у кого? Да и Дамблдор... поручил это нам.

— Кто был с нами в Министерстве, кто защищал школу в ту роковую ночь? — Рон очень серьёзно смотрел на Гарри, а голос его был полным странной торжественности. — Необязательно раскрывать им все детали плана и причины. Они и без того пойдут за тобой куда скажешь.

— Орден Феникса и Отряд Дамблдора. Вправе ли я требовать этого от них? — это был скорее риторический вопрос, но Рон ответил:

— Позволь им самим решить: за кем идти и за что умереть, если придётся.

— Сегодня всё закончится, — Гарри достал, казалось, вечность назад заколдованный Гермионой галлеон и отправил сигнал тревоги.

Спустя всего десять минут, полных ожидания и надежды, перед ними появился патронус и голосом Невилла произнёс:

— Мы собираемся в «Кабаньей голове» в Хогсмиде. Подтверди встречу или дай инструкции. Я рад, что ты снова с нами. Мы все рады.

Гарри поспешно изменил надпись на галлеоне, и они аппарировали.

Хогсмид встретил их душераздирающим завыванием магической сигнализации, но улицы были странно пусты.

Гарри и Рон, как могли незаметно, пробрались к трактиру и тихо постучали. Дверь резко распахнулась, а им в лица уткнулось несколько палочек. Когда их признали, а произошло это не сразу, последовал вопрос:

— Чему ты учил нас на третьем занятии ОД?

Пришлось напрячься, чтобы вспомнить, но Гарри ответил правильно, и их буквально затащили внутрь.

«Кабанья голова» была полна знакомых лиц: Фред и Джордж, сграбаставшие Рона в объятия, ещё больше постаревшая, но всё такая же прямая и строгая Минерва МакГонагалл, Невилл, повзрослевший и непривычно мрачный, Кингсли, возвышающийся словно островок спокойствия и уверенности, Люпин и Тонкс, Билл и Флёр Уизли, Дин, Симус, Лаванда, Кэти Белл, Эрни Макмиллан, Джастин Финтч-Флетчли.

Все они смотрели с каким-то радостным ожиданием. Около барной стойки тихой кучей лежали связанные люди — егеря, как несложно догадаться.

— Зачем ты собрал нас, Поттер? — вперёд выступил незамеченный им ранее старик, грозный на вид и казавшийся тоже смутно знакомым. 

Он представился, видимо, заметив его удивление:

— Аберфорт Дамблдор, брат Альбуса.

Гарри кивнул и начал говорить:

— Друзья, я не вправе вас о чём-то просить, но мне нужна помощь. Для победы над вы-знаете-кем необходимо уничтожить артефакт — диадему. Мы знаем её местонахождение, но там слишком много охраны, и в ближайшее время она будет перемещена в другое место. Я не могу рассказать всего, но поверьте — это очень важно.

Ответом ему был согласный гул.

— Мы с тобой, Гарри, — выразил всеобщее мнение Невилл.

Они аппарировали неподалёку от ограды Малфой-мэнора.

— Будьте осторожны. Наша главная цель — найти и уничтожить диадему. Если увидите её — не трогайте ни в коем случае. Зовите меня или Рона, — Гарри указал на меч Гриффиндора в руках друга, который тот достал из сумочки перед отправлением и теперь сжимал в левой руке. — Это единственный безопасный и эффективный способ. Мне не нужны жертвы, я хочу, чтобы все мы выбрались из этого без потерь: живые и здоровые.


	16. Штурм

Эффекта неожиданности не вышло — как только они подошли ближе, сработала такая же сигнализация, что и в Хогсмиде, громогласно оповещая об их прибытии всю округу.

Ворота были сметены одним слаженным залпом почти двух десятков палочек, и маленькая армия Гарри ринулась вперёд.

Уже на полпути к дому вокруг них замелькали первые заклинания засевших внутри Пожирателей. Отвечать на бегу прицельно не было никакой возможности, и все палили куда придётся, надеясь на удачу.

На двери в нынешнюю резиденцию Волдеморта, до которой смогли добежать не все, стояла защита посильнее, чем на воротах — бомбарда с нахрапу эту преграду взять не смогла.

— Все в кучу! — прокричал Гарри сквозь шум. — Старшие держат щиты, Уизли, прикрываете нас огнём, остальные — долбим стену.

Они сгруппировались под стеной невдалеке от двери, затрудняя обороняющимся обстрел неудобным углом и необходимостью высовываться из окон для атаки. Щиты не позволяли метать в них камни или ещё каким образом опосредованно использовать магию. Несколько Пожирателей, всё же рискнувших подставиться ради прямой атаки, были оперативно нейтрализованы группой прикрытия и не нанесли отряду особого урона.

Когда стена, спустя минуты полторы, показавшиеся вечностью, сдалась и наконец рухнула, из пролома полетел шквал заклинаний. Пожиратели тоже дураками не были и ждали их в коридоре с той стороны, готовые к атаке.

Весь удар пришёлся на Флёр и Симуса, которые стояли ближе других. Они упали, не успев и глазом моргнуть. Остальные спешно укрылись за стеной, но там тоже было небезопасно — обстрел из окон никто и не думал прекращать.

Пока Гарри думал, МакГонагалл рванулась вперёд с криком:

— За мной! Alba gu brath!

Она не пробежала и трёх шагов, встретив грудью убийственный залп, но дело своё сделала — все остальные ринулись следом. Это была отчаянная и самоубийственная атака, но разве был у них выбор?

К счастью, Пожиратели не озаботились созданием даже видимости укреплений или распределением ролей в группе, просто посылали заклинания кто во что горазд, хоть и дружно. 

Выведя часть противников из строя пальбой на ходу, атакующие ворвались в группу обороняющихся, сводя на нет их численное преимущество.

Гарри больше принципиально не использовал Сектумсемпру, но, по совести говоря, многие применяемые им и его союзниками заклинания хоть и не считались тёмными, но с равным успехом несли смерть, зачастую куда более мучительную.

Пожиратели закончились, на ногах остались только Гарри, Фред, Рон, Невилл, Кингсли, Билл, Дин, Кэти и Джастин.

Не успели они попытаться проверить, насколько серьёзно ранены их друзья, как подоспел ещё один вражеский отряд. Бой разгорелся с новой силой.

Гарри сражался с какой-то отчаянной лихостью — он чувствовал, что Волдеморт, узнавший о нападении сразу же благодаря зову через метку от кого-то из своих приспешников, всё ближе, а времени остаётся всё меньше.

Они снова победили, но их осталось пятеро: Гарри, получивший только пару порезов, да ушибивший многострадальную ногу, хранимый своей ненормальной везучестью; Рон, совершенно случайно открывший весьма полезное свойство меча Гриффиндора рассеивать не самые сильные чары, а потому относительно целый; Кингсли, несмотря на огромный опыт, всё же получивший несколько неприятных заклинаний — его тёмная кожа приобрела сероватый оттенок, а из носа текла кровь; Билл, зажимающий левой рукой рану на животе; Невилл, белки глаз которого покраснели от полопавшихся сосудов, а длинная царапина на шее сильно кровила и ясно давала понять, как сильно ему повезло, что она оказалась не лишком глубокой.

— Быстрее, — Гарри рванулся вперёд, прислушиваясь к доносящимся до него отголоскам эмоций Волдеморта.

Они бежали по первому этажу, распахивая двери в тщетных поисках комнаты с крестражем или хоть какого завалящего Пожирателя, который бы знал, где хозяин хранит свои игрушки, с каждой секундой паникуя всё сильнее от осознания: диадема наверняка спрятана, да так, что им её не найти и за несколько часов. 

Люциус Малфой, обнаруженный в одном из помещений, оказался самым настоящим даром богов: он объяснил, что у него попросту нет палочки и согласился помочь в обмен на обещание не трогать его самого и его семью.

Комната, на которую указал Малфой, находилась на втором этаже. Она поражала своими размерами и обилием как развешанных по стенам приспособлений для умерщвления себе подобных, преимущественно холодного оружия, так и стоящих тут и там ваз и статуэток; некоторые выглядели неприлично дорогими, другие — немыслимо древними. На столиках с подушечками покоились до пошлости роскошные ювелирные украшения.

— Никакого чувства меры, — поморщился Невилл, — яркий образчик переизбытка средств при недостатке вкуса. 

Он смутился от пристальных взглядов и невысказанного, но словно повисшего в воздухе «о чём ты только думаешь в подобный момент?».

Гарри не мог не признать элегантность решения Волдеморта. Что может быть проще и надёжней, чем спрятать собаку на псарне, человека в толпе, а ценный артефакт — в такой вот коллекции.

На одном из столиков покоилась та самая диадема. Он указал на неё рукой со словами:

— Это она.

— Ещё один маленький шажок на пути к полному уничтожению Волдеморта, — немного чересчур пафосно воскликнул Рон — но сейчас это было самое то — и, от души замахнувшись, опустил меч на диадему.

— Ты чего, сам постоянно про это табу талдычил, а что творишь? — возмутился Гарри.

— Так он знает, что мы здесь, и уже мчится на встречу, ты сам сказал. Зато защитные заклинания, которые могли на ней быть, разрушились. Поражён собственным оружием, ха! Жаль, я раньше до этого не додумался.

Они помолчали в растерянности.

— Что дальше, Гарри? — Кингсли наконец решился задать мучивший всех вопрос.

— Ждать, — спокойно ответил Гарри. — Кингсли, Невилл, Билл, я хочу, чтобы вы крепко запомнили кое-что: змею — Нагайну — нужно убить во что бы то ни стало. После этого Водеморт станет смертным. Если я не смогу его прикончить, то любой другой после этого сможет, понимаете?

Они согласно склонили головы.

— У меня есть план.

До появления Волдеморта оставалось меньше двадцати секунд.


	17. Дорогая, я дома

Появился Волдеморт эффектно, как любил: палочка на изготовку, картинная поза, мантия развевается, сфера с Нагайной матово переливается. Нипочём не догадаться, что ему пришлось торопиться, словно угорелому. А он дышит вообще?

Рон ощутимо нервничал — он снова столкнулся с тем, кем его пугали в детстве, и в голову лезли всякие глупости.

Волдеморт же, увидев остатки диадемы, не на шутку разозлился: его лицо исказилось гневом, а дикий вопль «Гарри Поттер!» было слышно, наверно, во всех окрестных деревнях.

— Ты заплатишь за это, мерзкий мальчишка! Я, Лорд Волдеморт, убью тебя и твоих жалких друзей, везение тебе больше не поможет, вы... — начал было разоряться он, но прилетевшее прямо в морду со стороны Гарри Силенцио заставило его прерваться. Нет, он его отбил, конечно, но всё равно получилось красиво.

— Давно хотел это сделать. Достал ты меня своей болтовнёй, Том, и голос у тебя противный, — Гарри послал новое заклинание, но уже не в Волдеморта. Он целился в змею. Луч бесследно растворился в защитной оболочке, но Гарри продолжил обстрел ещё активнее, а друзья к нему присоединились. 

Волдеморт понял, чего он добивается, разъярился ещё пуще прежнего и принялся колдовать в ответ, но его, можно сказать, игнорировали. Противники уклонялись от его заклинаний, прятались за многочисленными экспонатами и продолжали упорно атаковать только змею.

Какими бы хорошими и сложными ни были защитные чары, они не смогут долгое время выдерживать массированную атаку четырёх волшебников. Волдеморт хорошо разбирался в магии и понимал это лучше многих, а потому вынужден был закрыть крестраж собой, отражая направленные на него заклинания. Он даже умудрялся довольно успешно контратаковать, вполне обоснованно, как ему казалось, собираясь взять измором. Парочка заклинаний уже задела некоторых из четвёрки бешено скакавших по залу противников, а пятый тем временем невидимкой пробирался по стеночке в тыл, но не к самому Волдеморту, а к его змее.

С детства любимым заклинанием Рона было то, которым мама заставляла ножи самостоятельно резать овощи. Просто он ненавидел делать это вручную. Именно поэтому оно стало одним из тех, которыми он владел невербально — практика великая вещь. Его и применил Рон, как только оказался точно позади защитной сферы. Многочисленные ножи, кинжалы, мечи и чёрт знает что ещё сорвались со стен и понеслись к цели. Часть смертоносного арсенала Волдеморт уничтожил стеной адского огня, взметнувшейся прямо перед ним на краткий миг, но больше половины успешно достигли цели, попросту пролетев достаточно далеко от него.

Они обрушились на заклинание и принялись активно пилить, резать и колоть. Рон размахнулся что было сил и со всей возможной злостью и решимостью ударил мечом Гриффиндора, перерубая напополам сферу и змею в ней.

Им повезло дважды. В первый раз — потому что защитные чары были настолько хороши, и не пропускали внутрь ничего, даже очень отдалённо похожего на угрозу: запахи, звуки, даже свет. Змея не заметила Рона. И во второй раз — когда сфера лопнула с ужасающим треском и больше всего от взрыва пострадали те, кто находился ближе всего: Рон и Волдеморт. Везение заключалось в том, что силы взрыва оказалось недостаточно чтобы убить первого, но вполне хватило второму для краткосрочной потери сознания, которая фатально сказалась на его дальнейшей судьбе — Гарри подобрал меч Гриффиндора и фактически отпилил им Волдеморту голову.

Потом они вместе с Кингсли, как самые легко отделавшиеся, осмотрели остальных. Билл был мёртв, Невилл едва дышал, Рон находился в сумеречном состоянии, но взгляд его потихоньку прояснялся.

Гарри задумчиво посмотрел на тело Волдеморта и поинтересовался:

— Кингсли, а ты адский огонь контролировать умеешь? Для гарантии.


	18. Неожиданная закономерность

В больнице скучно. Просто смертельно скучно.

Гарри и Рон не заходили уже, наверное, неделю, но Невилл не обижался, он понимал, что у них сейчас очень много дел: все эти свидетельства на слушаниях по делам Пожирателей. И пресса наверняка покоя не даёт, будто им и без того недостаточно тяжело. Да, тёмный засранец побеждён, но какой ужасной ценой: только четыре человека из всех орденцев и членов ОД, участвовавших в битве в Малфой-мэноре, выжили.

Гарри Поттер, Рон Уизли, Невилл Лонгботтом, Кингсли Бруствер.

Перечислять погибших не хватало сил — к горлу подступал горький комок, а больные глаза начинало печь, и окружающее становилось ещё менее чётким, чем обычно в последнее время.

Да, его приняли в Орден Феникса, как и многих других тогда, он участвовал в борьбе наравне со всеми, пытался, по крайней мере, но на самом деле не чувствовал, что его принимали достаточно серьёзно. Старшие товарищи норовили так или иначе помочь, подстраховать, а это было очень обидно, казалось, что его считают ни на что не способным. С тех пор многое изменилось: теперь ощущать себя маленьким мальчиком и объектом заботы было бы приятно и даже желанно, но уже не получится. Так вот каково это на самом деле — вырасти. Куда хуже, чем в своё время представлялось наивному подростку.

В дверь палаты постучали, и она почти сразу же открылась, пропуская высокую слегка расплывчатую фигуру с тёмным пятном на месте лица.

— Привет, Невилл, — знакомый голос подтвердил догадку.

— Здравствуй, Кингсли, — улыбка наползла на лицо сама собой — так погано было сидеть тут одному и жевать сопли, не имея возможности поговорить ни с кем, кроме глупо хихикающих медсестричек. — Рад тебя видеть. Ну, не совсем видеть, но всё равно рад. Не думал, что сможешь вырваться.

— Да, это было непросто. Но я подумал, что ты должен узнать последние новости не от кого-то постороннего, — в его голосе прорезалось что-то странное. — Наконец объявили результат.

Невилл ощутил себя будто на краю пропасти, за момент до падения.

— О чём это ты? — из последних сил цепляясь за слабую надежду на то, что ничего страшного не случилось, жалобно спросил он.

— Вот чёрт, эти идиоты ничего тебе не сказали! Ты вообще не в курсе?! — пятно, обозначавшее Кингсли, принялось перемещаться из стороны в сторону — он в смятении метался по палате. — Газеты ты не читаешь, тебе пока нельзя. С врачами и сёстрами, как я теперь понимаю, тоже не сдружился, и они сплетнями не делятся...

— Чего я не знаю, Кингсли, какого хрена опять происходит? — перебил Невилл, в его голосе ярость мешалась со страхом. Что-то случилось с ребятами, или этот ублюдок опять возродился? Острая боль прострелила голову от глаз к затылку. — Ну?..

— Дерьмо происходит, — Кингсли резко остановился и опустил плечи, вся его обычно внушительная и массивная фигура будто сдулась. — Я расскажу, за этим ведь и пришёл, разве что получится дольше.

Он тяжело вздохнул и присел на тут же наколдованный стул. 

— Видишь ли, мы думали, что смерть Волдеморта положит конец всем нашим проблемам. Оказалось, что всё обстоит иначе, сильно иначе. Когда мы притащили тебя, умирающего, в Мунго, сами едва живые, то не скрывали произошедшего, наоборот. Нас подлатали и выписали через неделю, это только тебе так не повезло с тем проклятьем, но момент был упущен. Хотя я не уверен, что у нас был шанс в принципе. Все, вроде как, знали, что у власти Волдеморт, а если не знали — догадывались, но в открытую это не признавалось, а теперь те, кто лизал жопы его приближённым ради власти номинальной, получили шанс уйти от ответственности и дорваться до власти реальной. И они не собирались его упускать. Началось с пропаганды в газетах, как обычно. Из вещественных свидетельств были только разрушенное имение Малфоев, да куча трупов. Знаешь, какая теперь официальная версия? 

Невилл неопределённо хмыкнул, ошарашенный таким развитием событий.

— Две террористические организации не поделили сферы влияния и вырезали большую часть составов друг друга. Нет, сначала, конечно, это маскировали под тщательное расследование, а когда мы поняли, к чему дело идёт, было уже поздно. Гарри и Рон успели наговорить лишку. Слава Мерлину, только о себе, но зато вполне достаточно для поцелуя.

— Что? — Невилл не мог поверить собственным ушам, это казалось полным абсурдом и совершенно не хотело укладываться в голове. — Их приговорили к поцелую? За то, что они спасли всех нас?!

— Нет, только к пожизненному, сегодня было официальное оглашение, хотя я и несколько удивлён такому исходу, учитывая всё, что эти два придурка наговорили, — Кингсли тяжко вздохнул и поёрзал на стуле. — Наверное, всё же в глубине души помнят об их заслугах и побаиваются. Хотя Гарри и правда не стоило так искренне сожалеть о том, что психопатку Лестрейндж убить можно было только один раз, а её чокнутого хозяина пришлось мочить многократно; Рону — обещать засунуть мадам председателю её бант прямо в горло, раз уж она никак не вылечит свою простуду, а затем достать обратно, но при помощи Секо, когда эта тварь начала трепать имя Гермионы.

Невилл слабо улыбнулся, представляя рожи почтеннейшего собрания, но тут же помрачнел.

— Эта розовая мерзость не в Азкабане, да ещё и обвинитель?

— Эта розовая мразь уверенно идёт к успеху. Ты что, невнимательно меня слушал? Никто в Министерстве из так или иначе помогавших Волдеморту, не потерял должности и не был ни в чём обвинён. А вот Артура уволили по несоответствию, но он давно уже не совсем адекватен, ты знаешь. Сначала Джинни, потом Молли, а дальше и вовсе, — Кингсли замолчал ненадолго, отдавая дань погибшим. — Из наших там теперь остались только Диггори и Персиваль.

Невилл нервно мял край одеяла, не в силах выбрать один вопрос из той сотни, что вертелась у него на языке. Наконец он решился:

— Почему они мне не сказали? — не то чтоб он думал, будто друзья ему не доверяют, но где-то в глубине души ещё жил тот неуклюжий и неуверенный неудачник, каким он был когда-то. — Я мог бы помочь, выступить свидетелем.

— Поначалу в этом не было необходимости, а когда всё стало плохо — уже смысла, всё равно не помогло бы. Да и, как я понимаю, тебе сейчас лучше не волноваться, а я злобно нарушаю медицинские предписания, но у меня нет выбора.

Кингсли встал, испарил стул и подошёл поближе к Невиллу.

— На меня тоже завели дело. Терроризм, превышение служебных полномочий, дезертирство. Сам понимаешь, шансов оправдаться заведомо нет, уже завтра за мной придут, — он положил большую тёплую ладонь на плечо Невилла. — Слушай и запоминай: ты не будешь пытаться давать никаких показаний, не станешь рассказывать, как всё было на самом деле. Тебя похитили неизвестные в тёмных плащах и масках, очнулся в больнице, больше ничего не помнишь, ты понял?

— Да, — прошептал Невилл.

После ухода Кингсли он ещё долго сидел на кровати, бесцельно пялясь в стену пустым взглядом.

Они рисковали своими жизнями, защищая магический мир, сделали всё, что могли, и даже больше, стольких потеряли. Этого хватило, чтобы спасти грёбаный мир от Волдеморта, но не от самого себя.

Теперь Невилл остался один, и это была только его ответственность. Он станет винтиком этой прогнившей и разваливающейся машины, тем винтиком, что изменит её всю.

У него есть цель.

***

На следующий день Долорес Амбридж, председатель комиссии по борьбе с террористическими угрозами, была найдена мёртвой в собственном доме. Её горло было перерезано, а рядом валялся окровавленный бархатный бант.

Кингсли Бруствер бесследно пропал.

Гарри Поттер и Рон Уизли так и не узнали об этом — они находились в камерах строгого режима в Азкабане и не получали газет.

Невилл Лонгботтом вышел из больницы Святого Мунго через месяц.


End file.
